Errores
by waiting 27
Summary: Con una nueva arma, Eggman regresa para destruir a Sonic, ¿lo logrará?
1. una noche obscura

Es el primer fic que hago sobre Sonic, en este fanfic solo utilizare a los personajes de Sonic x.

Espero sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 1: Una noche obscura**

En un prado de Mobius, un destello de luz azul recorria el lugar de punta a punta, mientras que del otro lado un zorrito de dos colas, color miel y de ojos color cielo, esperaba algo con un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, de repente el destello de azul se paro frente al zorrito y del destello aparecio un erizo color azul con ojos color esmeralda.

¿Y cuánto tarde Tails? - le pregunta el erizo al zorrito

1 minuto con 2 segundos, Sonic - le contesto Tails al erizo

me pase por 2 segundos, otra vez – sentencio el erizo

pero Sonic ya lo haz echo unas 10 veces – se quejo cansado Tails

vamos amiguito solo una más – dijo Sonic

pero Sonic eso ya lo has dicho también y ademas te habia dicho que debia ir a ver Amy – dijo Tails

solo una más y prometo no volver a practicar para el torneo hoy – trataba de convencerlo Sonic

de acuerdo solo una vez más – accedio Tails

que bien! - grito Sonic y se fue corriendo otra vez mientra Tails reiniciaba el reloj y corria el tiempo

"_creo que Sonic no me esta tomando encerio ultimamante, solo quiere ganar este torneo, para ganarle a Knuckles y a Shadow" _- pensaba Tails

¿y ahora? - pregunto Sonic quien ya habia regresado, Tails miro su reloj

59 segundos – le respondio él

creo que esta bien, hasta mañana – despidio Sonic

espera Sonic – grito Tails tarde Sonic ya se habia ido – ¿como regreso?

Sonic habia llevado a Tails a una pradera desconocida por el zorro, y ahora se habia ido sin decirle como regresar, es que se habian pasado casi toda la tarde alli y ya se habia olvidado que camino habia tomado, no tenia opción se jugaria a su suerte y trataria de regresar... Solo esperaba no perderse.

00000000000000000000

En un laboratorio lejano un cientifico loco, planeaba un nuevo plan para destruir a cierto erizo azul, que siempre arruinaba sus planes para conquistar Mobius.

Tiene que haber algo en lo que no alla pensado – pensaba el Dr. Eggman sentado en su eggmobile

¿ahora que planea doctor? – le pregunto Bokkun

lo de siemple, un plan para acabar con ese maldito erizo – contesto el malvado doctor

puedes mandarme una indirecta – grito Bokkun mirando en direccion a un pasillo

¿qué? - pregunto Eggman

ho nada, no hablaba para usted doctor – dijo el robotito y salio volando a todo velocidad hacia el pasillo donde lo esperaba Decoe, quien sabe para que

indirecta – repetia Eggman, hasta que... - lo tengo, que brillante plan, algo que ese erizo jamas esperara – a continuación una de sus exageradas risas.

00000000000000000000

La noche ya estaba cayendo y Tails seguia dando vueltas por el bosque, recordaba haber entrado en ese bosque cuando venia con Sonic. Quedaba muy poca luz casi no veia nada y estaba empezando a asustarse _"tranquilo Tails, no te asustes todo estara bien"_ trataba de calmarse a si mismo, luego miro al cielo _"solo me falta que empieze a llover" _pensaba Tails.

De repente se oyo un trueno en el cielo, Tails grito asustado y se tiro al suelo cubriendose la cabeza con sus manos, temblaba, luego de unos segundos algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, para Tails esto era una tortuta.

00000000000000000000

Parece que va a llover mejor voy a casa de... - abrio sus ojos como platos – TAILS! - grito corriendo en direccion donde lo habia visto por ultima vez. En su desesperada ida hacia la casa de Knuckles, se habia olvidado de decirle a Tails el camino de regreso.

00000000000000000000

Tails se habia escondido debajo de un árbol hueco, mientras llovia y caian los rayos. Solo queria dormirse y despertar mañana en su cama, en su casa, lejos de ese obscuro bosque.

Aca termina el capitulo 1 de este fic, espero les guste.

Espero critica, comentario, o algun review.


	2. una pelea

Aqui esta el capitulo numero 2 de este fic.

**Capitulo 2: Una pelea y un torneo.**

Tails abrió sus ojos, ya habia salido el sol, bostezo y se levanto saliendo de su escondite, la lluvia habia parado y Tails tenia que empezar de nuevo a buscar el camino de regreso a su casa.

_ -00000-_

¡Tails! ¡Tails! - gritaba Sonic recorriendo el bosque en busca de su hermanito - ¡¿Tails, donde estas?! - sin embargo no tenía ninguna respuesta - tal vez, con lo inteligente que él es, pudo encontrar el camino de regreso y en este momento esta recien levantandose - supuso Sonic

_ -00000-_

Lo que Sonic no sabia era que habia acertado, Tails (despues de que se le ocurrio usar sus dos colas para volar) habia encontrado su casa.

Lo logre - decia feliz y animado, mientras entraba a su casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño relajante baño, luego fue a desallunar, hasta que un "toc, toc", proveniente de su puerta, lo interrumpio, Tails estaba tan distraido pensando, que directamente abrio la puerta sin siquiera fijarse quien era, cuando la abrio alguien lo envolvio con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

Hay hermanito, no sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte - le dijo Sonic, entrando de una en la casa del zorrito

si claro - dijo Tails separandose de Sonic, este se sorprendio por la dureza con la que le habia contestado

y... ¿cómo has pasado la noche?, vi que hubo una fuerte tormenta y luego me acorde de que no te habia dicho como volver - dijo Sonic rascandose la nuca y riendose de manera nerviosa

si pase exelente la noche, sabes la pase en un hotel 10 estrellas llamado, "¡Árbol Hueco!" - le grito Tails enfadado con Sonic

perdoname Tails, es que sabes que me interesa mucho ganar el torneo, si lo pierdo quedare muy humillado - se disculpo Sonic

Flashback (Sonic):

Sonic y Tails estaban recorriendo la ciudad hasta que se encontraron con un Echidna rojo y un Erizo negro.

Hola Shadow, hola Knuckles - saludo Sonic

justo a ti te ibamos a bucar - dijo Knuckles

a mi ¿pór que? - pregunto Sonic

por que el echidna, esta harto de que le patees el trasero y yo estoy harto de tu arrogancia, creyendote el más rapido - explico Shadow

en primera, a Knuckles le gusta que le patee el trasero, de lo contrario no pelearia contra alguien que sabe que es más fuerte que el, y en segunda, no se dice arrogancia, se dice realidad, ya que SOY el más rapido del mundo - dijo Sonic

de echo recuerdo que el otro día, Shadow te habia superado en... - dijo Tails, quien se vio obligado a callar por la mirada asesina con la que le estaba mirando Sonic

no me ayudas Tails - dijo Sonic apretando los dientes

perdón - se disculpo el zorro

como sea, Shadow y yo te tenemos una propuesta, un torneo, donde probaras tu velocidad contra Shadow y tu fuerza contra mi - explico Knuckles

no hay problema - dijo Sonic, restandole inportancia al asunto

pero hay algo mas - dijo Shadow - si tu pierdes contra Knuckles o contra mi, tendras que ser nuestro asistente personal por un día, tal vez eso baje un poco tu ego

de acuerdo ¿pero si yo gano? - pregunto Sonic

si tu ganas Shadow y yo seremos tus asistentes personales por un día - dijo Knuckles - cosa que no pasara

bien entonces, ¿cuando es el mini torneo? - dijo Sonic, de manera arrogante

en 2 semanas, en el altar de la esmeralda maestra a las 3 de la tarde - dijo Shadow

de acuerdo alla los veo - dijo Sonic llendose con Tails

Fin del flashback (Sonic)

esa no es excusa Sonic, no sabes por lo tuve que pasar anoche - dijo Tails todabia molesto

pero... - trato de hablar el erizo

¡pero nada Sonic! - grito aun más molesto Tails - ¡te olvidaste de mi, no me das importancia, ahora ese tonto torneo es lo más importante en tu vida, pero sabes que mejor vete a entrenar para ese "torneo" por que necesitas corres 1.000 veces más de lo que usas tu cerebro! - seguia gritando Tails

¡bien sabes que, estoy cansado, siempre que necesitas ayuda quien esta hay, el tonto que no tiene cerebro, estoy harto Tails nunca valoras nada de lo que hago por ti! - ahora tambien gritaba Sonic

¡ACASO TÚ VALORAS LO QUE YO HAGO POR TI!, ¡ANOCHE ME DEMOSTRASTE LO MUCHO QUE ME QUIERES! - gritaba cada vez más fuerte Tails

¡BIEN COMO QUIERAS A PARTIR DE HOY YA NO ERES NI MI HEMANO, NO MI AMIGO, NI NADA! - sentencio Sonic

BIEN, ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! - dijo Tails

Este empujo a Sonic hasta afuera y serro la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo se sintio muy mal, se sento en el suelo con la espalda por la puerta y empezo a llorar. Sonic no estaba en mejores condiciones tambien se sentia muy mal por lo que dijo, pero no podia retractarse, lo echo, echo está.

Y aca termina el capitulo 2 de "Errores", espero les agrade.

**Reviews:**

**Frankie Monstar:** nuevamente, gracias por tus consejos y por tu bienvenida, trate de corregir mis errores :) , en este capi se explica lo del torneo del que hablaba Tails, y para terminar, espero que te siga gustando.

**Mochi The Lynx: **si es que olvidarse a un amigo en el bosque, suena algo estupido, y si realmente Tails la paso mal esa noche.

**Sonamyxsiempre: **bueno, es el mejor titulo que se me ocurrio :)


	3. el primer paso del plan

Aca esta el capitulo 3 de mi fic, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 3: El primer paso del plan, Tails.**

Pasaron 2 dias de la palea entre Sonic y Tails, en el caso de Sonic habia cambiado su personalidad, ya no era el erizo simpatico y amigable, ahora era frio y solitario, se la pasaba todo el dia entrenando y solo paraba para dormir o comer, de Tails nadie sabia nada, se la pasaba en su taller encerrado todo el día. Ya todos estaban enterados de la pelea de los "ex-hermanos", y a pesar de sus intentos para reunirlos o por lo menos sacarlos de su rutina, todo seguia igual.

En frente del taller de Tails, Vainilla y Cream estaban tratando de convencer al zorrito de que las acompañe a dar una vuleta por ahi.

Vamos Tails querido, no quieres venir con nosotros, te hara muy bien salir de ese lugar - decia Vainilla (la mamá de Cream), tratando de que Tails aceptara la oferta.

gracias, pero no tengo ganas de salir ahora - decia Tails desde el interior de su taller (aunque sin que ellas lo supieran, Tails se encontraba apollado contra la puerta).

Tails por favor no quiero que sigas asi estas igual que cuado Cosmo murió - dijo Cream, sin saber que esas palabras fueron las correctas para hacer que Tails reaccionara.

Tails abrió los ojos, se levanto y abrio la puerta por primera vez en 2 días, sorprendentemente y a diferencia de Sonic, Tails no habia cambiado en nada en su aspecto.

Tal vez tengas razon Cream, por que para mi Sonic esta muerto - dijo friamente Tails

vamos Tails no digas eso, ven - dijo agarrandolo de la mano - vamos a dar una vuelta por aqui, asi te despejas un poco

he, esta bien Cream - dijo Tails, luego los 3 se fueron.

_-00000-_

Sonic, ¿donde estas? - preguntaba Amy, buscandole por el bosque donde siempre entrenaba

¡Sonic! - seguia gritando, hasta que lo encontro sentado en el suelo mirando hacia abajo, parecia pensativo

Sonic hasta que te encuentro - le dijo la eriza rosa

¿qué quieres? - pregunto friamente Sonic

necesito que vengas con migo, necesito que te arregles y cambies ese animo - le dijo Amy

¿para que, quien me necesita? - volvio a preguntar Sonic

yo te necesito, mira se que desde que te peleaste con Tails, cambiaste, pero no puedes estar en ese estado mirate - le dijo Amy, es que en verdad el aspecto del erizo era horrorosa, tenia enormes ojeras, su pelo estaba alborotado, despeinado y sucio - se que quieres ganar el torneo, pero no puedes vivir asi, por lo menos toma un baño

no, debo seguir, no le dare a ese zorro la satisfación de verme como empleado - dijo Sonic con desprecio

ya basta Sonic, hazme caso, que quiero presentarte a alguien esta noche - le dijo Amy

¿para que conocer a más personas?, para que los ayude, y luego me den un puñal por la espalda

¡suficiente! - Amy agarro a Sonic, quien no hizo el menor esfuerzo por soltarse, y lo arrastro hasta su casa.

_-00000-_

Tails y Cream estaban jugando en un claro, bajo la supervisión de Vainilla, pero de repente el suelo empezo a temblar Cream corrio a los brazos de su madre, pero Tails no pudo moverse devido a que una "mini garra" salio de abajo de la tierra y le sujeto la pierna, luego, del mismo lugar de donde salio la "mini garra"salio un robot enorme que aprisiono a Tails entre sus manos (el robot era identico a Eggman, solo que echo de metal y mucho más grande).

Ya te tengo zorro - dijo Eggman desde el interior del robot

¡sueltame! - gritaba Tails inutilmente

ni soñando, sabes lo dificil que es encontrarte sin ese molesto erizo - dijo Eggman, esto hizo que Tails se cayara, ahora ¿quién lo ayudaria?

¿por qué te haz cayado de esa manera? - le pregunto Eggman - no importa ya hablaremos luego.

El robot empezo a caminar en dirección hacia el laboratorio de Eggman, lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que tanto Cream y Vainilla habia observado todo.

Fin del capitulo.

Y lo corte aca, para bien del siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Reviews:**

**Mochi The Lynx: **si Sonic se paso un poco, pero en eso consiste el fic, en lo errores de los personajes, y las cosas podrian mejorar un poco, tal vez.

**Katy la eriza: **si es triste, pero es necesaria la roptura en su amistad en este fic.

**Sonicfan007: **sabes que me diste una muy buena idea, y si voy a poner una novia a Sonic que no sea Amy, no es que no me guste el SonAmy, pero creo que encontre algo mejor...


	4. una nueva amiga

Y aqui un nuevo capitulo de este fic, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 4: Una nueva amiga**

Amy habia arrastrado a Sonic hasta su casa, lo habia obligado a bañarse y arreglarse (no sean mal pensados), y ahora lo estaba llevando hacia su sala, donde una eriza color café con ojos celestes, con largos cabellos ondulados y rubios, llevaba puesta una musculosa negra (remera sin mangas) y unos jeans grices, de calzado, unas sandalias colos negro; al verla Sonic quedo inpactado con su apariencia, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

Hola Sonic, soy Liz - se presentó la eriza

hola - dijo sonic friamente

te pasa algo malo - dijo preocupada

no - contesto friamente, otra vez

de lo que te hable - le susurro Amy a Liz al oido

ho, oye ven sientate, quiero hablar contigo - invito Liz al frio erizo.

Sonic simplemente obedecio, se sento el el sillon, a su lado se encontraba la eriza, Amy aviso que se retiraria y al darse cuenta de que nadie la observava se echo a llorar, recordando el momento más triste de su vida.

Flashback (Amy):

Raros ruidos salian de la casa de Sonic; Amy venia pasando por hay y en cuanto escucho los ruidos se asomo por la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, entonces entro...

¿Sonic? - pregunto temerosa al ingresar por la puerta y se asusto al ver varias cosas rotas y a Sonic arrodillado en el suelo

¡Sonic! - grito y corrio a abrazar al erizo, este la rechazo bruscamente - ¿estas bien?

¡como puedo estarlo, me traiciono, despues de todo lo que hize por él, no puedo creer lo egoista que es! - gritaba Sonic, entonces se levanto bruscamente y se noto como pequeñitas y diminutas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas

¿quién Sonic?, calmate por favor - trataba de tranquilizarlo la eriza

¡ese maldito zorro! - grito Sonic

¿Tails? - pregunto Amy, no tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba, pero al parecer Sonic se habia peleado con Tails o este le hizo algo malo

¡si, acaso conoces otro zorro! - contesto Sonic y se acerco a la mesa y echo al piso otro florero

¡para Sonic vas a lastimarte! - le rogaba Amy, Sonic respiro agitadamente y cayo al piso sentado, con la cabeza abajo y lagrimas más gruesas, cayeron de sus ojos

perdona Amy, pero me duele mucho su abandono - dijo Sonic

pero ¿qué paso? - pregunto Amy.

Sonic le conto lo sucedido, Amy se quedo en blanco.

Guau, y yo que nunca pense que Tails se enojaria contigo - confeso Amy

como que ¿se enojaria contigo?, yo no tengo la culpa, sabes que tenia que ir con Shadow y Knuckles a terminar las preparaciones para el torneo - se explico Sonic

pero ¿olvidarte de Tails en el bosque? - dijo Amy algo temerosa

tiene ya 10 años Amy, el pelea desde los 4, fue solo una noche - dijo Sonic, quien estaba empezando a alterarse, otra vez

pero... - quiso hablar Amy, pero fue interrumpida por Sonic

¡mira Amy, yo ya dije todo, defiendelo por que el siempre necesita eso, apoyo, ayuda, pero cuando ya no te necesita, se olvida de ti como si fueras un pedazo de papel! ahora largate Amy, ya te aguante lo suficiente todo ese tonto viaje al espacio, no te quiero, lo entiendes ¡NO TE QUIEROOO! - Sonic se fue y se encerro en su habitación dejando a Amy muy dolida.

Fin del flashback (Amy).

Amy se seco sus lagrimas, ya no lloraria por él, ella no puede obligarlo a quererla, a demas estaba segura de que Liz podia sacar a Sonic de sus penas, algo que ella no pudo hacer.

-00000-

Ha, entonces de hay viene tu tristeza - dijo Liz, después de que logro (con mucho esfuerzo) que Sonic le contara su pelea con Tails, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabia, ya que Amy se lo habia contado

si - contesto Sonic

oye y no sabes nada de Tails - pregunto Liz

no se, ni me importa - contesto el erizo

¿seguro? - pregunto la eriza.

Sonic no contesto, pero en ese momento algo interrumpio su conversación, Crea y Vainilla entraron corriendo a casa de Amy.

¡Amy! - gritaron al unisono, Amy salio a ver que pasaba, entonces Vainilla se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sonic

Sonic, estas aqui - dijo sorprendida Vainilla

si, que ocurre ¿por qué los gritos? - preguto Sonic

pues... - Vainilla no sabia si hablar o no

es que Tails esta en problemas - dijo Cream, sin saber cual seria la reacción de Sonic

que le ocurre a Tails - dijo Amy, ignorando completamente a Sonic, mientras este cambio su cara, y, aunque por fuera parecia enojado, por dentro se moria por saber que le ocurria a Tails

es que hicimos que Tails saliera de su taller, jugamos un rato afuera, pero luego apareció Eggman y se lo llevo - explico Cream.

Las expreciones en las caras eran diferentes, la de Amy era sorpresa, la de Sonic era preocupación (y esta vez no lo pudo disimular) y la de Liz era de incomprención, sea como sea el caso Sonic estaba decidido a continuar en su postura.

¿Y qué?, lo ves, te lo dije Amy, ese zorro no puede valerse por si mismo en nada - dijo Sonic lo que sorprendio a todos y enojo a Cream, que con sus 8 años, se encaro como ninguno a Sonic.

¡Escuchame Nikky Maurice Parlouzer, esta bien Tails cometió sus errores tu también, ¿y qué?, por eso vas a dejar que Tails, que fue tu mejor amigo y tu hermano, muera en manos de Eggman, solo por una estupida pelea entre ustedes dos! - dijo Cream, dejando impactados a todos los presentes, incluyendo a su madre

heee... - dijo Amy, luego sacudio su cabeza hablo nuevamente - Cream tiene razón Sonic, vas a dejar a Tails morir por tu orgullo, Sonic miro al suelo, pero luego hablo

Tails, no necesita mi ayuda, ademas Eggman no va a matarlo, vayan ustedes si quieren - dijo y se puso a correr a quien sabe donde, dejando a todos con una sola duda ¿cómo terminaran Tails y Sonic?

Y aca termina este capitulo.

Bien primero, Liz es un personaje inventado por mi.

Segundo, los nombres de Sonic varian segun las series o mangas, yo le puse este como nombre verdadero, que por cierto saque de un fic llamado "el futuro prometido" de Taismo amor.

Y tercero, me habia olvidado de avisar que este fic transcurre 2 años después de la guerra contra los metarex.

**Reviews:**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs:** encerio tengo el 100% de tu atención?, que halago.

Mi intención no es hacer sufrir a nadie, y a mi también me parecen muy lindos como hermanos adoptivos, pero es que ni en la vida real hay siempre un final feliz, menos en este fic, y tal vez tenga algo de diablita por hay...

**Katy la eriza: **Me parecio buena idea darle una nueva novia a Sonic, no es para ofender a nadie, pero no soy fanatica del Sonamy

**Mochi The Lynx: **Si su amigo/hermano esta muerto para el, pero, ¿y si los muertos reviven?


	5. cerrando un trato

Y aca, un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, disfruenlo.

**Capitulo 4: Cerrando un trato**

Sonic corria y corria, pero la verdad es que ni el sabia hacia donde, no tenia un rumbo fijo, _"Eggman se llevo a Tails" _eso era en lo unico que Sonic pensaba, realmente queria correr hacia el laboratorio del viejo y sacar a Tails de hay, abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero no, no podia hacer eso, despues de todo Tails dijo que él no lo servia para nada, no él podia salvarse solo o en todo caso que los ayuden Amy y los demás, Sonic siguio corriendo hacia quien sabe donde, lo unico que sabia era que el viento en su cara, en ese momento, era su mejor amigo...

-00000-

En un laboratorio muy lejos de donde se encontraba Sonic, en un cuarto se encontraba una mesa, con dos sillas en cada punta de la misma, en una se ncontraba un gordo y feo doctor, nada más y nada menos que el doc. Eggman, y en la otra un pequeño zorro de dos colas, se encontraba atado de pies y manos a la silla.

Y bien, ¿vas a cooperar? - Eggman llevaba horas tratando de hacer que Tails aceptara su oferta, de echo necesitaba que aceptara, ese zorro conocia al erizo más que nadie, solo necesitaba un punto debil en el erizo, que le dijera solo uno...

no - seguia firme en su postura Tails

no entiendo por que no quieres cooperar despues de todo Sonic llegara en cualquier momento y... - se tapo la boca se supone que si Sonic llegaba antes de tener una trampa para el erizo, el doctor terminaria en la guardia del hospital

no vendra - susurro Tails, sin darse cuenta que hablo un tanto fuerte, lo que hizo que Eggman lo esuche

y ¿por qué razón no vendria Sonic? - pregunto Eggman

por nada - contesto nervioso Tails

Sonic es tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué razón no vendria? - volvio a preguntar Eggman

ya no somos amigos - contesto Tails, reamente ya no le importaba que Eggman lo supiera

¿y eso por qué? - seguia con el interrogatorio Eggman

te contaré que ocurrio si me sueltas - respondio Tails

te soltaré, pero no quiero que corras - dijo Eggman

no lo haré, no tengo a donde ir - realmente no era cierto, pero por otro lado no queria encontrarse con ninguno de sus "amigos".

Eggman solto a Tails, y para su sorpresa en zorro ni se inmuto, en cuanto lo hizo se volvio a sentar y Tails comenzo su relato... En cuanto él termino de relatar su historia, a Eggman se le metió una increible idea a la cabeza, si lograba completamente poner a Tails en contra de Sonic, él zorrito lo ayudaria a contruir una maquina que realmente buena, que lograra hacerle un gran daño al molesto erizo, lo primero que debia hacer era ganarse su confiansa.

Ya veo, la pasaste muy mal, ese erizo es un mentiroso, solo finge, lo hace todo el tiempo... incluso... logro fingir... que te consideraba un... hermano... - dijo Eggman, tenia que lograr su objetivo a toda costa

eso creo, me reemplazo, por un tonto torneo - dijo tristemente Tails

suerte que te diste cuenta ahora, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Sonic se peleaba con tigo, venia con migo, formabamos una alianza y te atacaba con todo lo que teniamos? - pregunto feliz Eggman

no Sonic nunca hubiese hecho eso... - dijo Tails

¿es posible que antes hubieses pensado que Sonic nunca te abandonaria? - decia Eggman

no Sonic no me abandonaria - dijo Tails

pero... lo hizo... - seguia Eggman, seguro de que lograria confundir al zorrito lo suficiente para contruir esa maquina - y ahora ¿qué haras?, ¿seguiras siendo su sombra?

no - contesto Tails

¿seguiras triste por que se fue? - pregunto Eggman

no - seguia contestando Tails

¿iras a pedirle TU el perdon, cuando fue él, el que cometio el error?

¡no! - dijo levantando el tono Tails

dime Tails, ¿no te gustaria que Sonic pase por lo mismo que tu? - le prengunto Eggman

¿qué? - dijo confundido Tails

se que lo conoces muy bien, juntos podriamos hacer que ese erizo se arrepienta de lo que hizo - ofrecio el malvado doctor

no puedo - contesto el zorrito

que pasa Tails, ¿acaso piensas perdonar a ese erizo? - dijo Eggman

no... si... es que...- Tails se quedo mudo

vamos, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras - dijo Eggman extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Tails, este no dijo nada, lo dudo, pero al fin extendio su mano, cerrando así un rato con el malvado doctor.

Aca termina el capitulo.

Realmente, no tengo ningun comentario para el capi, asi que ahora...

**Reviews:**

**Mochi The Lynx: **ahora Eggman revela sus verdaderas intenciones pero, en este caso, yome preocuparia más por Sonic, así que creo que no hace falta ningun suicidio XD

**Katy la eriza: **por suerte Eggman no le hizo nada a Tails, pero... nada esta dicho todabia...


	6. ¿una farsa?

Y aca un nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 6: El torneo, ¿una farsa?**

La noche habia caido hace varias horas, pero en la casa de Amy, nadie dormia, Cream, Vainilla, Liz, Amy y los recien llegados Shadow y Knuckles, discutian sobre que harian con el tema de Tails.

Tenemos que hacer algo, pero Sonic no quiere ayudarnos - dijo preocupada Amy

no necesitamos a ese arrogante erizo - dijo Shadow

creo que el asunto se nos fue de las manos - dijo frustrada Liz

si creo que estabamos mejor antes de nuestro "plan" - dijo Knuckles

Sonic le grito a Amy en su cara sus sinceros pensamientos, Tails esta en manos de Eggman, Sonic y Tails se pelearon bastante fuerte, realmente creo que metimos la pata - enumero Liz

bueno mi mama y yo no estabamos en acuerdo con ustedes, y no participamos del plan - se defendio Cream

tal vez hubiese sido mejor que nunca nos metieramos en la vida de Sonic - confeso Amy - ya ni me acuerdo como empezamos con todo esto

¿quieres que te refresque la memoria? - dijo Knuckles, mientras empezaba a relatar, el como empezo el "plan"

Flashback (Knuckles):

Yo estaba en el altar de la esmeralda maestra cuando recibi una llamada de Amy, diciendome que vaya a su casa, era urgente, yo no discuti y me diriji a casa de la eriza. Cuando llege hay estaban Shadow, Cream, Vainilla, Amy y una eriza color cafe que nunca habia visto en mi vida, esta se me acerco y me estiro la mano, en señal de saludo.

Hola Knuckles, soy Liz, una amiga de Amy - se precento la eriza

¿cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunté

Amy me conto todo sobre ustedes y tambien del tema a que todos vinieron - me respondio Liz

¿y cúal es el tema de conversación? - volvi a preguntar

cientate Knuckles - me ordeno Amy, yo me sente en una silla, como todos los presentes

bueno yo los llame a todos, incluso a Liz, para hablarles de Sonic... - empezo a hablar Amy, pero fue interrumpida, y no fui yo

dijiste que era importante Amy, ¿por qué quieres hablar de Sonic? - interrumpio con su pregunta Shadow

pues Sonic para mi si es importante y además, creo que últimamente Sonic cambio bastante, sale muy poco, ya no corre tan velosmente como antes, ahora que Eggman esta tranquilo, Sonic parece muy despreocupado, no solo por el sino tambien por los demas, con el unico que habla más o menos seguido es con Tails - relato Amy

en primera, es normal que Sonic sea despreocupado, en segunda, tal vez se canso de correr siempre tan rapido y en tercera ¿por qué Tails no esta con nosotros, no se supone que él es el primero en saber sobre Sonic - pregunte, realmente esta charla me parece una perdida de tiempo

bien, te dire, que me gustaria que Sonic este un poco más animado y para esto tengo un plan y en cuanto a Tails, me dijo que estaba con Sonic asi que, mejor no llamarlo para no traer sospechas - me explico Amy

¿y cúal es el plan? - pregunto Vainilla, quien hasta el momento no habia dicho palabra alguna

haremos que Sonic se anime otra vez - explico Amy

Amy ¿no seria mejor que dejemos que Sonic viva su vida, como quiera? - pregunto Cream

puede ser Cream, pero, ¡Sonic no puede vivir así! - termino gritando Amy, haciendo que esta se calle y no la contradiga más

Amy, no me has contestando especificamente ¿cúal es el plan? - volvio a preguntar Vainilla

pues es simple, Knuckles y Shadow competiran contra Sonic en un pequeño "torneo", que consiste en velocidad y fuerza - explicaba Amy, cuando fue interrumpida por segunda vez

este tema yo ya lo tengo entendido, pero aun me queda una pregunta ¿que tenemos que ver en todo esto Cream, Vainilla, tu y yo? - interrumpio con su pregunta Liz

Cream y Vainilla se encargaran de... - empezo a hablar Amy pero, nuevamente, fue interrumpida

realmente, lo siento mucho, pero yo no tengo ganas de participar en todo esto, no lo veo correcto - dijo Vainilla, interrumpiendo a Amy

yo tampoco tengo ganas de participar - concordo Cream

bueno dos cosas, la primera los que no quieran participar, no hay problema, no los obligare, y en segunda, ¡AL PROXIMO QUE ME INTERRUMPA, LE VOY A MOSTRAR QUE TAN LINDO QUEDA MI MARTILLO EN SU CARA! - grito Amy enojada por tantas interrupciones

okey... y... ¿tu y yo? - pregunto temerosa Liz

bien, yo me encargo de animar a Sonic para que participe y en caso de que acepte lo ayudare a entrenar y todo lo que se relacione con ayudar a Sonikku - empezo a hablar Amy y cuando dijo esto último puso unos ojos de ensueño - y en cuanto a ti... pues... - le aparecio a Amy una gota de sudor en la cabeza - realmente... no planee... tu participación... jeje

bien, supongo que podre conocer un poco más este lugar, despues de todo todabia me queda unos 2 meses más - dijo tranquila Liz

¿dos... meses... más? - pregunte, realmente no entendia ni de donde salio esa eriza

es que Liz es amiga mia de pequeña, pero luego se mudo a otra region, y volvio hace dos dias para quedarse unos dos meses con migo - explico Amy

ajam - dije, restandole importancia al tema

de acuerdo, creo que eso es todo - dijo Amy - los llamare para arreglar bien todo

esta bien - dijeron todos los presentes

Fin del flashback (Knuckles)

Todo fue idea tuya - dijo Knuckles

no pense que tendria semejantes resultados, ademas si Tails hubiese venido, los resultados hubieran sido muy diferentes - se defendio Amy

a todo esto ha una falla en tu plan - dijo Liz

¿cúal? - pregunto Amy

si tu tenias que ayudar a Sonic en su entrenamiento ¿qué hacia Tails ayudando a Sonic? - pregunto Liz

ho, es que Sonic siempre iba con Tails rara vez fue la que hablo con migo sobre el tema, y si lo buscaba yo, pues casi nunca lo encontraba - respondio Amy

como que vinimos a hablar sobre Tails y terminamos reviviendo un tonto recuerdo, pero de todo esto solo tengo una acotacion, el torneo seguira en pie, realmente quiero humillar a ese erizo - dijo Shadow - despues de todo todabia falta una semana, podemos rescatar a Tails y amigarlo otra vez con Sonic en menos de 3 dias

yo no estaria tan segura - dijo Cream - a pesar de que Tails salio de su taller, seguia muy enojado con Sonic, y ademas ¿qué pasaria si Eggman utiliza el enojo de Tails, en contra de Sonic?

tenemos que empezar a tomarlo como posibilidad - dijo Knuckles

sea como sea tenemos que empezar con un nuevo plan, llamado "el rescate de Tails", pero al parecer no contamos con Sonic - dijo Amy

no quiero ofenderte Amy, pero tu ultimo plan fue... un... un... ¿fracaso? - dijo Liz

este sera mucho mejor - dijo Amy - se los aseguro

entonces, ¿nos contaras? - pregunto Vainilla

bien esto es lo que haremos... - empezo Amy

Desgraciadamente Amy fue interrumpida, porque... aca termina el capitulo

wow, este es el capitulo mas largo de mi fic, perdon por la tardansa, mi imaginacion no esta queriendo cooperar con migo. Y una cosa mas... para los que no saben, farsa es una mentira o engaño. Ahora...

**Reviews:**

**Sonicfan007: **sinceramente me gusta la pareja de Tails y Cosmo, pero no puedo darle una novia a Tails, ya que si lo hago, el fic se desviaria de rumbo, agradesco tu idea, pero esta vez no puedo usarla.

**Sonamyxsiempre:** realmente todabia no se me ocurrio, el como sera el rescate de Tails, ni como reaccionara Sonic, eso lo tengo que pensar un poco más, me agrada que mi fic te paresca interesante :D

Dejen reviews, gracias a su opinion es que logro progresar con el fic.

Hasta el proximo capi.


	7. Recuerdos

Perdonen la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas, pero eso es tema aparte jeje. En este capi solo se basara en Sonic y Tails.

Bueno disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos, la hermandad de Sonic y Tails.**

Sonic corría a la velocidad del sonido, hacia un lugar que solo "ellos" conocian.

Tengo tanto en la cabeza, ¿qué hare ahora? - se decía Sonic a si mismo - Tails, como quiero que estes conmigo ahora - Sonic no lo soporto más y sollozo.

Luego de media hora, Sonic llego a su destino, una pequeña cabaña de madera, estaba algo abandonada, ya que habian pasado 1 año de la última vez que habia entrado en esa casa. Sonic entró en la cabaña y miro cada rincon, era una construcción simple, de un solo piso con una chimenea y varios almohadones en el suelo, tenia tres ventanas dos al lado de la puerta y la última cerca de la chimenea, una mesa con mantel blanco y dos sillas a sus lados. Cada rincon le traía un recuerdo diferente, como este.

Flashback (Sonic):

En ese entonces tenia 13, años entré en la cabaña con una bolita de pelo amarilla en mi espalda, entre rapido, ya que una tormenta había empezado, por suerte no llego a mojarnos.

¿Llegamos? - pregunto timidamente Tails, aferrado a mi espalda

si ya llegamos Tails, vamos ya bajate - le dije, cuando Tails mostro su rostro y se bajo de mi espalda, pude ver a ese zorrito de (entonces) 5 años, que más bien parece una pelota de de pelos amarilla y blanca.

que bueno que estabamos cerca de la cabaña o nos hubieramos mojado - me dijo feliz Tails, tirandose en uno de los almohadones en el piso, lo imité enseguida.

En ese momento toda la cabaña se puso blanca por segundos, seguido de un trueno que realizo un sonido enorme. Hasta yo se quedo helado por unos segundos, lo admito, luego desvie mi mirada hacia el almohadon de Tails, quien ya no estaba hay.

¿Tail?, ¿dónde estas? - pregunte al no encontrarlo con la vista

Luego de una busqueda (no tan larga) encontre a Tails debajo de la mesa, envueto en sus colas y con las orejas tapadas con sus manos, temblaba mucho, tenia miedo.

Tails, tranquilo solo fue un trueno, no hay nada que temer - trate de tranquilizalo, sin resultado - sal nada malo te va a pasar

no quiero salir, me va a atrapar - me dijo Tails, no entendia que trataba de decirme con eso

nadie te va a atrapar, yo te protejere de todo - le dije, en ese momentoTails se aferro fuertemente a mi

prometo protejerte de todo... hermanito

Fin del Flashback (Sonic).

Lastima, no pude cumplir esa promeza - se lamento Sonic - Tails no puede hacer nada con Eggman, no despues de lo que me conto esa misma noche... o sí... no Tails no es tan tonto para caer en los juegos de Eggman - entonces sonic esbozo una sonrisa - solo había pasado un año desde que te había encontrado, esa fue la primera vez que te llame, hermano - Sonic volvio a ponerse trite, entonces levanto la cabeza bruscamente - y no sera la última, Tails tenía razón lo deje de lado en este último tiempo, debo compensartelo - miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en ese momento, entre ellos el dia que conocio a Tails.

Flashback (Sonic):

Corría sin rumbo, solo quería recorrer esa isla que hasta hace poco habia encontrado, entonces mientras corria escuche un llanto, pare en seco, miré hacia todos lados y comenze a buscar el origen de ese llanto, porque a pesar de tener 12 años, odiaba la injusticia, no podía oir a alguien llorar, poco a poco hacia pequeños actos eroícos y salvaba gente, tenia muy poca fama, pero soñaba algun día ser el heroe de Mobius, segui el sonido hasta un pequeño arbusto, mire un poco a travez de él, y vi un pequeño zorro amarillo y blanco con dos colas, de más o menos de 4 años, llorando, con la cara undida en las rodillas.

¿Qué te pasa pequeño? - le pregunte, este me miro asustado e intento correr, pero me puse en su camino inpidiendole el paso, este cayo de espaldas

por favor no me lastime - me dijo con miedo y se alejo de mi

no te hare daño, solo quiero saber por que lloras - le pregunte

es que estoy solo - me dijo aún desconfiando de mi

¿por qué? ¿dónde estan tus padres? - sin saberlo, lo dañe con mis palabras, el zorro volvio a llorar, pero esta vez más fuerte - lo siento no quise lastimarte, pero no entiendo, ¿a caso te perdiste?

no, mi papa y mi mama... (sollozo)... murieron - volvio a llorar

_entonces es huerfano, ho pobrecito _- pense - no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar, ¿quieres? - le pregunte, aunque realmente no sabia nada sobre ser un hermano o menos un padre, el zorrito salto a abrazarme

no quiero estar solo - me dijo aún abrazandome

ya no lo estaras, por cierto ¿cúal es tu nombre? - le pregunte rompiendo el abrazo

Miles, Miles Prower - me respondio

y... ¿qué te parece si te digo Tails? - le pregunte, me sería mas facil acordarme de ese apodo por sus dos colas

esta bien - dijo sonriendome con una calida sonrisa - ¿y cúal es tu nombre?

bueno, todos me dicen Sonic, no me molestaria que me llames así - le dije

esta bien Sunik - me dijo, yo me enoje un poco con eso

no, no Sunik, Sonic - le corregí

Kunic - me dijo

no Sonic! - le dije, ya irritado

Sonica - me dijo, suspire

bueno es lo más cerca que has estado - empeze a caminar rezignado, Tails me siguió

¿a donde vamos Sonic? - me pregunto

voy a volver a... espera... ¡¿dijiste mi nombre?! - pregunte emocionado

si, solo estaba jugando,me gusta tu cara de malo cuando... - Tails cerro la boca al verme, estaba rojo con humo saliendo de mis orejas (como me dijo Tails tiempo luego)

asi que te gusta mi cara de malo, he - mire a Tails con cara asesina - a ver si te gusta mi caracter de malo.

Empeze a perseguir a Tails, al principio queria matarlo, pero luego solo fue un juego de atrapadas, Tails se sentia bien con migo, eso me demostraba, desde ese dia fuimos mejores amigos y un año después, adopte a Tails como mi hermano del alma.

Fin del flashback (Sonic).

Tails siempre fue muy transparente, no me puede ocultar nada a mi - Sonic seguia riendo para sus adentros, recordando cosas y anecdotas, de su vida con su ex mejor amigo y hermano, no, no era así - Tails tu sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, no dejare que nada malo te pase, ahora veo mi error, esperame Tails, voy a por ti.

Y... Fin del capitulo.

Primero nuevamente disculpas por el retrazo, tratare de actualizar más rapido.

Y segundo el encuentro de Tails y Sonic, es invento mio, pero como se verá, esta incompleto, esta sería como una segunda parte, la primera la pondre, posiblemente, en el proximo capitulo.

**Reviews:**

**Sonamyxsiempre:** gracia por el consejo, en eso también trabajo desde que empeze con el fic, bueno gracias y nos leemos.

**Sonicfan007: **gracias!

Un pequeñito aviso: pondre el proximo capitulo, cuando llege a los 25 reviews.

Saludos.


	8. Revelación

Aca otro capitulo de mi fic, no es muy largo pero...

Que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 8: Revelación, el pasado de Tails.**

Tails y Eggman estaban dando los ultimos retoques a una maquina, lo que parecía ser un cañon, bastante grande, el doble de Eggman, completamente negro, Tails se encontraba conectando algunos cables en la espalda del "E.F.C." (erizo fuera de combate) como lo llamo el cientifico loco (sin mencionar gordo), cuando de repente a Tails las pupilas se le achicaron, miro sus manos y luego la maquina.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué ayudo a un asesino? - se perguntaba a si mismo, pero sin darse cuenta Eggman lo habia escuchado

bien Tails, ¿cómo vas con los cables? - pregunto Eggman

he, yo... - Tails sacudio su cabeza y bajo sus heramientas - no voy a seguir con esto

¿que pasa chico?, ¿quieres que seguir siendo una sombra del erizo que se olvido de ti? - pregunto el cientifico, tratando de convencer a Tails

no, no es así, fue un error, como el haberte ayudado - le dijo el zorrito

si tan solo fue un error, ¿por qué no esta aqui "rescatandote"? - contrarresto Eggman

por que yo lo eche, de alguna manera le dije que se alejara, Sonic esta molesto con migo y con razón - dijo triste Tails

y ¿por que él tiene que estar enojado y tu debes buscar su perdón? - pregunto Eggman

¡basta!, ¡no me convenceras de estar en contra de Sonic, no volvere a ayudarte jamás! - grito Tails enojado

como quieras, después de todo ya me diste lo que necesitaba, zorro tonto, me diste un arma suficientemente poderosa para destruir a Sonic y ahora no podras impedir que la use contra él - dijo Eggman.

Un robot apareció detras de Tails y lo atrapo con sus largos brazos, Tails lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero no logro soltarse, Eggman hizo una de sus exageradas risas y ordeno al robot que lleve a Tails hacia una de las celdas en el subsuelo del laboratorio, este obedecio y transporto a Tails hacia el lugar pedido.

-00000-

Todos habian pasado la noche en casa de Amy, mientras esta les explicaba su "perfecto" plan. Ya era de mañana, para ser más especificos, eran las 10 de la mañana y Knuckles, Liz, Cream, Vainilla, Shadow y Amy, se preparaban para salir hacia el laboratorio de Eggman.

Ya esta todo listo para salir Amy - informo Liz

bien Liz, entonces saldremos en 5 minutos - sentencio Amy

no es de mala Amy, pero yo creo que esta plan no es muy... eficiente - dijo timidamente Cream

hay por favor Cream, mientras Knuckles y Shadow, distraen los robots de Eggman, Liz desactivara el sistema de seguridad, nosotras tres, entraremos y buscaremos a Tails, Cream y Vainilla lo sacaran y yo actuare como respaldo - dijo Amy muy confiada

concuerdo con Cream, este plan ya huele a fracaso - dijo Shadow

bien como quieran, yo voy a ir, aunque sea sol... - alguien interrumpio a Amy

no iras sola, yo voy con tigo Amy - dijo un recien llegado a espaldas de Amy

no esperaba que nos ayudaras - dijo Knuckles

ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, Tails necesita mi ayuda y no lo voy a abandonar - dijo confiado un erizo azul, nada menos que Sonic

hasta que te diste cuenta cabeza hueca - dijo Shadow - y dime a todo esto ¿el torneo sigue en pie?

después de que saquemos a Tails, no pararé de entrenar para vencer a los dos - dijo triunfal Sonic

arrogante - dijeron Shadow y Knuckles al unisono

bien Amy, ya escuche el plan, yo ire con tigo, Cream y Vainilla por Tails ¿si? - pregunto el erizo azul

de acuerdo, vas a necesitar tiempo para hablar con él - concordo Amy - enonces ¿todos listos?

si - dijeron todos los presentes, aunque la mayoria desconfiaba del plan de Amy

vamonos entonces - sentencio Amy y todos salieron hacia el laboratorio de Eggman

-00000-

Tails estaba en su celda, tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

¿cómo pude dejarme engañar por Eggman, después de todo lo que me hizo?, por culpa de él soy huerfano - se lamentaba Tails

Flashback (Tails):

Tenía 4 años, estaba jugando con un avioncito de juguete el el jardín mi una casa, cuando alguien me llamo.

¿Miles, te molestaria ir a buscar unas frutas al bosque? - pregunto una zorra (lo digo por especie) color café claro de dos colas, pelo medio rojizo, ojos celestes y llevaba puesto un vestido azul sencillo. Este personaje, llamada Rosemary Prower, era la madre de Tails.

si mamá, ya voy - conteste y entré a mi casa, recogi una canasta, que dentro tenia una lista con las frutas que devia traer - vuelvo en un rato mamá - ella me sonrio, fue la última vez que la vi sonreir...

Salí de mi casa. Para conseguir las frutas, tenía que cruzar un río largo, para mi no era problema, ya que podía volar sobre él, eso hice, me llevo 1 hora, pero consegui hasta la última fruta. Tenía un mal persentimiento, y cuado llege al río que debia cruzar, vi del otro lado mi casa, estaba en llamas, me asuste, pero pude ver que no era la unica, todas las casas que alcansaba a ver se estaban prendiendo fuego pero, no lograba ver el pasto del lugar, todo era color rojo y naranja, (en ese momento no lo sabía, pero eso era lava, de un volcan cercano) llore de desesperación y vole hasta mi casa no pude aterrisar, cada vez que lo hacia me quemaba, no podía entrar en mi casa, estaba completamente destrozada, solo quedaban alguos pedasos de madera, con el paso del tiempo (en el que solo podia obserbar a ver si encontraba a alguien vivo) eso de color rojo y naranja, quedo duro como piedra y cambio a un color gris, hay si pude aterrizar, removi la poca madera que quedaba, solo buscaba una cosa, mi madre.

Después de mover toda la madera, sin resultados, me tire al "suelo" a llorar, entonces vi un pedazo de tela color esmeralda, pegada al suelo, trate de estirarla pero no consegui sacarla, la reconoci, era parte de la vestimenta de mi madre, llore más fuerte al darme cuenta de eso. Pero con mis llantos atraje a alguien (lo supe tiempo despues) a Eggman.

vaya, parece ser el unico sobreviviente de esto - dijo el hombre gordo, sentado en una especie de transporte

¿quién eres? - dije con miedo

mi nombre no importa, tu si, vendras con migo y me diras todo lo que sabes de las esmeraldas del caos - dijo el gordo

¿y eso qué es? - pregunte (conoci las esmeraldas, después de conocer a Sonic)

no te hagas el tonto - dijo enojado - creí que al hacer que el volcan haga erupción, aparecerían, ya trate de todas formas, tu eres la siguiente - el gordo intento atraparme, me puse a volar y me escondi en un bosque, hay lloré por un largo rato, hasta que Sonic me encontro (la continuación esta en el capitulo anterior).

Fin flashback (Tails).

Sonic siempre me ha ayudado, no puedo dejar que esa maquina lo lastime, no me lo perdonaria, tengo que salir de aqui - dijo Tails, dispuesto a arruinar a Eggman

-00000-

Bien, si seguimos así llegaremos para el anochecer - dijo Amy

si corriera llegaria en media hora - dijo fastidiado Sonic

si corrieras llegarías primero y arruinarias mi plan, ahora callate y camina - le ordeno Amy, Sonic murmuro algo que nadie llego a escuchar, igual nadie le dio importancia

Y fin del capitulo.

No es muy largo y creo que no quedo muy bien, pero... llege a los 25 reviews. Sii estoy feliz.

Lo se no, la aquina podría estar mejor, pero necesito algo sencillo y eficiente. Y la madre de Tails, Rosemary, es realmente su madre en los comics de Sonic.

Okey para el proximo capitulo, se vendra el "ataque" a la "fortaleza" Eggman.

**Reviews:**

**Katy la eriza: **Es posible que el mundo se termine, que Sonic se de cuenta... algo inesperado jeje.

**Sonamyxsiempre: **Si, cuando se me ocurrio poner así a Tails me dio mucha ternura, pero como esté, para mi siempre es lindo.

**Fergie The Tigress11: **Gracias por tus palabras, vere si puedo actualizar más seguido, nuevamente gracias.

**A.G: **Para mi no hay nadie más lindo que ese zorrito.

Eso es todo, hasta el proximo capitulo, esta vez vere si se puede llegar a los 29 reviews.

Saludos.


	9. el ataque a la fortaleza

Aca otro capitulo, espero poder agregarle un poco de suspenso, creo que es algo que no tuvo el fic.

Bueno, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 9: El ataque a la fortaleza, otro plan que fracasa.**

Tails miraba por todos lados buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar a salir de esa prisión.

Tiene que haber algo - dijo Tails para si mismo, entonces vió un pequeño trozo de alambre en un rincón, entonces tubo una idea.

-00000-

Amy y los demas seguian recorriendo el camino para llegar a donde se encontraban Eggman y Tails, Sonic estaba detras del grupo pensando, hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Estas pensando en él ¿no? - pregunto Shadow hacercandose al erizo azul

si, pienso que fui muy duro con él, no tenía que haberle gritado, o no tenía que dejarlo de lado - decia Sonic un tanto deprimido

no te culpes tanto, no eres el unico culpable - esto último lo dijo susurrando

¿qué? - pregunto Sonic, le pareció oir algo pero no entendió lo que había dicho

olvidalo, pero, Tails es bueno e inteliente no creo que te odie de por vida, y si tu pudiste darte cuenta de las cosas, seguro que él también pudo razonarlo - dijo Shadow

eso espero - dijo Sonic

siiiii! - grito de repente Amy, esta al darse cuenta de las miradas por parte de los dos erizos, comenzo a hablar - ¿qué?, ¿estan en la luna?, miren hacia alla - dijo Amy señalando la fortaleza de Eggman, habían llegado

_ya era hora _- pensó Sonic

La "fortaleza" era una simple construcción de, lo que parecia a simple vista, ladrillos grises, tenía 4 torres en cada esquina y un techo que cubria todo el centro, muy similar a un castillo medieval.

bien ahora... - dijo Amy sacando unos "planos" de la construcción frente de ellos - Shadow, Knuckles alla adelante se encuentra la entrada, vallan - ordeno Amy, señalando el lugar de la supuesta entrada - Liz los controles estan del otro lado, por alla - dijo, otra vez la eriza, señalando el lado opuesto por donde irian el erizo negro y el echidna.

Liz, Knuckles y Shadow fueron a sus respectivas "posiciones", mientras Amy, Cream, Vainilla y Sonic, esperaban a la señal de Liz para poder entrar.

Amy exactamente ¿de dónde sacaste esos planos? - pregunto de repente Sonic

no te acuerdas, tu los hiciste un día que regresaste de explorar, es algo sencillo pero lo puedo llegar a leer - dijo Amy con una sorisa, mientras Sonic se ponia color celeste MUY claro

¿Sonic qué te pasa? - pregunto Amy ante el estado del erizo

A-A-Amy e-esos planos eran... f-falsos - dijo entrecortadamente Sonic, Amy también cambio de tono su piel paso de ser un rosa a un color piel MUY claro

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES SONIC? - preguntó enojada la eriza

porque no me lo preguntaste - respondio temerosamente Sonic, y no era para menos

¿eso que significa Amy? - pregunto confundida Cream, ya que su madre también quedo helada ante esas palabras

s-significa que-que el plan fracaso y que todos se dirigen a sus propias tumbas - dijo Amy sin cambiar su tono de piel

ho, ho - dijo Cream

-00000-

Shadow y Knuckles ya se encontraban en sus posiciones, según les había indicado Amy, estaban esperando al mejor momento de atacar, a ellos les tocaba ser "los señuelos", o mejor dicho, la distracción.

¿Tienes algo o siempre eres así de callado? - le preguntó Shadow a Knucles

tengo un mal presentimiento - contestó Knuckles

yo también, este plan no me gusta, de echo ninguno de los planes de Amy salen %100 bien - concordó Shadow

si tienes razón - dijo Knuckles

mira, los guardias estan de espladas, hamoslo ahora - anunció Shadow

bien entonces, 3... 2... y... Ah... - Knucles no pudo terminar el conteo, ni siquiera pudo terminar de gritar, alguien le tapó la boca por detras, Shadow ni siquiera se inmutó, ya que se había dado cuenta de quienes eran las responsables del grito del echidna

¿qué hacen ustedes aqui? - pregunto el erizo negro a las 3 chicas

Sonic me dijo que los planos eran falsos, el fue ahora a buscar a Liz - dijo Amy

que novedad - dijo Knuckles - ¿era necesario que me taparas asi la boca ?

si, así los detendriamos antes de que atacaran - dijo Cream

si los planos eran falsos, lo más probable es que los dos esten perdidos - razonó Vainilla

tenemos que entrar a buscarlos - concordo Shadow

si y ya tengo un p... - Amy fue interrumpido

¡NOOO! - gritaron todos los presentes

bueno - dijo despacio la eriza

simplemente, y sin planes, entraremos nosotros tres, Cream, Vainilla, quedense aqui por si acaso - dijo Shadow

de acuerdo - dijero las conejas al unisono

vamos entonces - sentenció Shadow

Amy con su martillo Piko-Piko, Knuckles con sus guantes de aceroy Shadow con un spin-dash, los tres entraron a la fortaleza, sin saber lo que los esperaba.

-00000-

Tails había logrado salir de su celda y se dirigia volando, hacía el cuarto de armado, donde él y Eggman habían creado el E.F.C., trataba de volar lo más alto posible para no ser detectado por las camaras de seguridad.

_"Creo que estar con Rouge un par de días si me dejo algo productivo" -_ pensaba con una sonrisa - _"salir de una habitación blindada con un alambre, que ironico" _(esa será una historia para otro día)

-00000-

Se supone que aqui debia estar ese sistema de seguridad - se preguntaba Liz, se encontraba ya, dentro de la fortaleza, había logrado ingresar por una puerta, que tuvo que romper, entonces vió un pequeño panel, no se parecía al que habia descripto Amy pero igual se arriesgo a tocarlo

intruso, intruso, intruso - enpezo a repetir un robot que acababa de aparecer (similar al que había atrapado a Tails) en frente de la eriza, Liz quiso correr pero más robots aparecieron rodeandola

_¿y ahora qué? -_ se preguntaba mentalmente la eriza, entonces un haz de luz azul atraveso a todos y cada uno de las maquinas, cuando termino se detubo, apareciendo frente a la eriza, un erizo azul era Sonic.

¿estas bien? - preguntó Sonic

si, pero ¿qué haces aqui? - pregunto Liz

es una larga historia, ahora salgamos antes de que llegen más robots - dijo el erizo tomandola de la mano

no - dijo Liz soltandose - tenemos que sacar de aqui a Tails, ahora saben que estamos aqui, podrian hacerle algo por mi culpa

no te preocupes te sacaré de aqui y lo buscare solo - dijo Sonic

de ninguna manera, no te dejare ir solo... hee, quiero decir que vas a necesitar ayuda - se corrigió la eriza

es posible, ¿vendras entonces? - pregunto Sonic

claro que si, vamos - Liz subio a la espalda de Sonic y juntos se adentraron más, en busca del zorrito de dos colas

-00000-

Eggman estaba sentado en su eggmobile, aunque ninguno de los heroes lo sabía se estaban dirigiendo a un encuentro en el que ninguno saldria bien librado, el doctor rió exageradamente.

Mi plan va a la perfección en cuanto todos llegen a este cuarto activaré el cañon y destruire a todos (otra risa) ahora no hay quien pueda detenerme, espero que estes preparado Sonic The Hedgehog, porque ni tu, ni ninguno de tus molestos amigos podra salvarse de mi (risa exagerada) - el cientifico creía tener una victoria asegurada, ¿sería asi?

Y aca termina el capitulo.

Espero heber logrado mi objetivo y haberle puesto algo de... suspenso, ¿qué opinan?

Como se ve, Amy no tiene mucha suerte con sus planes, pobre.

Y por cierto, quiero recomendarles un fic con Tails (y un personaje nuevo) de protagonistas, se llama "Un Angel entre las Sombras" de mi amiga "Fergie The Tigress11", y esta entre mis historias favoritas, si les interesa.

**Reviews:**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs: **bueno el plan si resulto un fracaso, yo creo que ya era hora de improvisar ¿cómo saldrá esta vez?

**Dark Maquinolopsky: g**racias otra vez por los consejos y tus palabras, no me molestan tus occervaciones, de echo tengo varias personas asi a mi alrededor, bien nos leemos.

**Sonamyxsiempre: **todabia no se sabe si podran hacerlo pero, soñar no cuesta nada.

**A.G: ** y aca los resultados del plan de Amy: fracaso, bueno por lo menos lo intenta.

Bueno eso es todo, actualizare al llegar a los 34 reviews.

Saludos.


	10. El perdón

¡Hola a todos!, sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero últimamente no tuve mucho tiempo.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capitulo numero 10.

**Capitulo 10: El perdón y el final de la pelea.**

Eggman estaba en el cuarto de armado, con muchas pantallas frente a él, todas parecían de cámaras de seguridad que seguían a todos los "intrusos" de su fortaleza.

Hora de terminar con los juegos - el doctor presionó un botón rojo a un costado suyo.

Al presionar el botón, se vieron diferentes cosas en las pantallas, en la pantalla de Sonic y Liz aparecieron decenas de robots con armas de fuego, espadas y mini-cañones, dejando acorralados a la eriza y al erizo. En la pantalla de Amy, Knuckles y Shadow se cerraron todas las puertas, ventanas y salidas posibles, dejando al grupo encerrado. En una cámara que daba al exterior, se vio a Cream y Vainilla perseguidas por dos robots (más bien pelotas flotantes con brazos y rostro). Veamos la situación de los grupos.

-00000-

Sonic y Liz se encontraban acorralados por varios robots. Ambos solo retrocedían lentamente (cosa que irritaba a Sonic), entonces solo se formo un circulo de robots alrededor del par.

Liz quédate atrás, los atacare con mi spin-dash y trataré de hacernos camino - dijo Sonic

pero Sonic yo puedo... - Liz no pudo terminar ya que el erizo estaba atacando a los robots, pero cada vez que destruía uno aparecían 2 para reemplazarlo, Sonic se estaba cansando, dejo de dar vueltas y se paro para pelear mano a mano con las maquinas, pero entonces una gran roca aplasto a todos los robots en frente de Sonic, el erizo se volteo y vio a Liz con las manos en la cabeza.

¿Fuiste tú? - pregunto incrédulo el erizo

si hubieras escuchado sabrías que no soy solo hermosa, si no también poseo telequinesis - explico Liz arrogantemente

así como Silver the hedgehog - dijo Sonic

si te refieres al hermoso erizo plateado con ojos dorados y un bonito peinado, entonces sí - dijo Liz, tratando de provocar algo en el erizo azul, y lo consiguió

que Silver es lindo, ja, es la broma más triste que me han hecho, que tiene bonito peinado, jaja, el mío es mucho mejor - contesto Sonic

mmm, no lo creo a demás Silver no es tan egocéntrico - contrarresto Liz

¡eso no es cierto! ¡Soy mucho mejor el ese feo erizo, ¿por qué te fijas en él?, ni siquiera lo has visto, ¿por qué no te fijas en...?! - Sonic llevo las manos a su boca, Liz sonrió

¿qué ibas a decir Sonic? - pregunto ella

queee... ¡Mira más robots atrás de ti! - señalo Sonic

si claro, no caeré en ese truco - dijo Liz sin inmutarse

¡enserio voltea! - en ese momento un robot estirando los brazos atrapa a Liz - ¡Liz!, te lo dije - se burlo Sonic

deja de fastidias y ayúdame - se quejaba Liz, entonces más robots aparecieron, y así comenzaron con una batalla.

-00000-

Amy, Shadow y Knuckles se encontraban encerrados, todos golpeaban las paredes tratando de hacer un hueco y salir de ese lugar.

No funciona, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? - pregunto angustiada Amy

tenemos que seguir intentando, Tails está con Eggman, Sonic y Liz están adentro y Cream y Vainilla están esperándonos afuera, no podemos quedarnos aquí - dijo Knuckles también angustiado

saldremos de aquí - dijo Shadow esperanzado, cosa que sorprendió a Amy y Knuckles

vaya, se supone que tu eres el pesimista - dijo Knuckles

no estamos para juegos, si se lamentan así no lograremos salir nunca - contesto Shadow

prefiero ese lado tuyo que el frio y sombrío - dijo Amy con una sonrisa

no esperes volver a verlo - dijo fríamente el erizo

así es el Shadow que conozco - dijo Knuckles volviendo a golpear las paredes un tanto alejado de los dos erizos, por alguna razón Amy se quedo viendo a Shadow con una sonrisa, este lo noto

¿por qué me miras tanto? - pregunto un tanto incomodo

me _gust... aaa _... mas tu manera de ser cuando no eres frio - dijo nerviosa Amy

pues si no te gusta vete, no te necesito - contesto Shadow

no es así, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero ayudarte, si te sierras de esa manera no podrás rehacer tu vida, y ver quienes te rodean... - dijo Amy, Shadow la miro un rato y sin decir nada continuo golpeando las paredes - yo creo que lo lograras Shadow - con esto Amy continuo como el resto, el erizo escucho esto último y pensó _"yo también quiero estar contigo Amy, pero no quiero faltar a mi promesa con María"._

Flashback (Shadow):

María y yo recorríamos un pequeño invernadero en la colonia A.R.K., un pequeño lugar que había creado el doctor Robotnik para su nieta, estaba lleno de todo tipo flores.

Este es mi lugar favorito de toda la colonia - dijo María

es muy lindo - concorde

Shadow, si logro salvarme, ¿tú te quedaras con migo? - pregunto de repente ella

¿a qué viene la pregunta? - dije un tanto incomodo

es que... no quiero quedarme sola - me contesto mirando hacia el suelo, deje de caminar ella me imitó, la mire a los ojos

pase lo que pase, te prometo de corazón que yo jamás, jamás podre pensare en nadie más que tu - dije, María se sonrojo, segundos luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, la salude y me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude del lugar.

Fin del flashback (Shadow):

_"Si me mantengo frio y distante nadie se fijará en mi, así no romperé mi promesa, se que pasó mucho tiempo, pero ese recuerdo nunca abandono mi mente" _Pensó Shadow

-00000-

Cream y Vainilla corría por sus vidas, detrás de ellas dos robots intentaban atraparlas.

Cream ves esa rama - dijo Vainilla a su hija

si mamá, pero que tiene que ver - pregunto confusa Cream

¿puedes volar y empujarla hacia atrás?, de esa manera los robots chocaran con ella - explico Vainilla, Cream lo hizo y, como dijo la mayor, los robots chocaron contra ella, ambas dejaron de correr y jadearon por el cansancio

bien hecho Cream - felicito su madre

tu también mamá - respondió Cream.

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo, pero los robots (sin previo aviso) se levantaron y atraparon a las dos, inmediatamente las metieron dentro de la fortaleza, directo hacia donde se encontraba Eggman.

-00000-

El científico estaba observando las cámaras, veía como Sonic no podía librarse de los robots, como los dos erizos y el echidna no podían salir de su encierro y de cómo sus robots traían a las dos conejas ante él.

Perfecto, todo está saliendo perfecto - dijo Eggman feliz - Decoe, Bocoe activen la maquina, se supone que debe cargarse un momento antes de utilizarlo.

Ambos robots entraron por una puerta (dentro del cuarto se encontraba el "E. F. C."). Pasaron unos 20 minutos y los robots no regresaban, Eggman empezó a irritarse.

¿¡Por qué tardan tantos pedazos de hojalata!? - grito enojado, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Decoe con los ojos cerrados, camino y se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes - ¿dónde está Bocoe, Decoe? - preguntó el doctor sin respuesta - te estoy hablando Decoe - el robot no contestaba - ¡chatarra oxidada contestame! - Eggman se enojo tanto que salto de su egg-mobile y empezó a apretar el cuello del robot, este se desarmo y Eggman volvió a su asiento luego fue a revisar el "E. F. C.", y lo encontró desactivado y con Bocoe a su lado, parecía apagado, entonces a Eggman se le ocurrió algo, salió afuera del cuarto y reviso la cámara del cuarto de Tails (que había estado apagada) y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba allí, asustado Eggman trato de dirigirse a la máquina para encenderla, se dio cuenta de que Tails de alguna manera llego hay y desactivo a Bocoe y la maquina además manipulo a Decoe, al revisar la maquina se da cuenta de que (seguramente) Tails, había colocado una contraseña para el encendido de la maquina, Eggman intento adivinarla sin resultado, algo le decía que el zorro ya no se encontraba en ese cuarto... Y tenía razón.

-00000-

Sonic seguía pelando con los robots que seguían apareciendo, mientras Liz (que ya había logrado zafarse del robot que la había atrapado) usando sus poderes, atacaba a otro grupo de robots.

Creo que no lo lograremos, ya no puedo pelear - dijo cansado Sonic

yo también - concordó Liz, en ese momento todos los robots se quedaron inmóviles y cayeron al suelo, y se... ¿apagaron?

¿y acá que paso? - dijo incrédula Liz

ni tengo la más mínima idea - dijo Sonic también sorprendido

tal vez yo tenga la respuesta - dijo una voz familiar para el erizo a sus espaldas.

Sonic volteo y se reencontró con quien estaba buscando, allí se encontraba Tails, quien no soporto más y se tiro a abrazar a Sonic, este se quedo helado.

Sonic, por favor perdóname - dijo sollozando el zorro, Sonic correspondió el abrazo

no tengo nada que perdonarte, es más, tu perdóname a mí, fui un tonto por haberte dejado - dijo el erizo mientras una finísima lagrima caía por su mejilla - te extrañe mucho

también yo, pero Sonic - dijo Tails separándose del erizo - tenemos que salir de aquí, cometí un error grave tienes que ir... - Tails fue interrumpido

nos - completo Sonic - nos vamos a ir de aquí todos juntos - Tails sonrió

perdón por interrumpir tan hermoso momento, pero no creo que sea el lugar correcto para ponerse sentimentales - interrumpió Liz

¿tu quien eres? - pregunto Tails, no había notado la presencia de la eriza

soy Liz the Hedgehog - se presento la eriza - y soy amiga de Amy, tú debes ser Miles "Tails" Prower, eres más lindo de lo que Amy dijo - a continuación abrazo a Tails con fuerza, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Sonic, _"¿Por qué alagas a todos menos a mi?... momento, ¿por qué me siento así?, no son celos ¿o sí?" _pensaba Sonic, Liz dejo de abrazar a Tails y se dirigió a Sonic y lo beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojo y Liz le guiño el ojo

eso por salvarme antes, héroe - dijo coqueta la eriza

Sonic no sabía que ya conseguiste novia - dijo divertido Tails, y para sorpresa de este ninguno lo negó - y yo esperaba un "no, no somos novios Liz es solo mi amiga" - dijo imitando la voz de Sonic - pero dejemos esto para rato, enserio salgamos de aquí - dijo el zorro volviéndose más serio

vamos a buscar a los demás - concluyo Sonic

¿dónde están?, y... ¿por qué están todos separados? - pregunto Tails

es una larga historia - dijeron al unisono los erizos

En el camino Liz y Sonic pusieron al corriente a Tails de todo lo ocurrido, claro ellos se dirigían hacia la salida, no sabían que ciertos individuos aun estaban dentro.

-00000-

Con un spin-dash impulsado por un martillo y unos guantes de acero, el trio pudo salir de su encierro con un enorme agujero en la pared.

Al fin libres - exclamo feliz Knuckles - vamos a buscar a los demás - él miro a los dos erizos, ambos no se miraban y parecía que ni se daban cuenta de que, por milagro, habían salido de esa prisión - hola... Mobius llamando a los Hedgehog - dijo el echidna llamando la atención del par

no te hagas el gracioso vamos a buscar a los demás - dijo Shadow

¡pero eso es lo que les dije mientras estaban en su propio mundo! - dijo molesto Knuckles

cálmate Knuxy o vas a explotar cual tomate - dijo Amy, ambos erizos avanzaron mientras el echidna decía un montón de palabras que no son aptas para todo publico

¡SONIC! - grito Amy a todo pulmón al ver al nombrado pasar, ella corrió en su encuentro y se dio cuenta del tercer individuo que estaba presente - ¿Tails?, ¿eres tú?

hola Amy - saludo tímidamente el zorrito, Amy también salto a abrazarlo, entonces llegaron Knuckles y Shadow (Amy supero la velocidad de Shadow al ver a Sonic). Comenzó una breve charla hasta que llego una la pregunta crucial

¿dónde están Cream y Vainilla? - pregunto Liz de repente

les dijimos que se quedaran, es posible que estén al frente de la fortaleza - explico Shadow

vamos por ellas - dijo Liz un tanto preocupada.

El grupo partió en busca de las únicas dos faltantes en el equipo. Pronto se darían cuenta de que esto no terminaría tan rápido.

Y acá termina este nuevo capítulo, sé que me tarde mucho pero como dije al principio no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir.

Si bien no llegue a los 34 reviews, estuve muy cerca.

El recuerdo de Shadow (bastante breve) también es invento mío. Sé que en el capitulo cambiaron un poco las personalidades de los personajes y también fueron muchos cambios repentinos, pero la historia está llegando a su fice (tal ve capis más) y de alguna manera quería acortarlo un poco. Y ahora...

**Reviews:**

**Sonamyxsiempre: **Bueno parece que Amy no tiene el don de planear, pero puede tener otras virtudes ¿no?

**sonicfan007: **Me alegra que te guste, perdón si no te dejo reviews en tu fic, me atrase un poco y no pude leer los últimos capítulos.

**A.G: **Quédate tranquilo Amy no volverá a planear, espero...

**Dark Maquinolopsky: **En este caso no sería un TailsxRouge romántico sino más de amistad, veré si no puedo hacer un pequeño Oneshot de eso, será un proyecto a futuro. En este caso al principio Sonic (en un ataque de enojo) le dijo a Amy que no la quería con él, ella decidió no presionarlo, pero todavía falta algo más en todo esto...


	11. otro rescate

Acá esta el capitulo numero 11 de mi fic, ya nos acercamos al final.

Lamento la demora y sin más preámbulos acá esta el capi.

**Capitulo 11: Un rescate más, pequeños roses grupales.**

¡Cream, Vainilla! - gritaban todos buscando a las nombradas, quienes no aparecían, habían pasado ya 15 minutos y ni rastro de las dos conejitas

¿dónde podrán estar? - pregunto Amy preocupada

¿qué es eso? - pregunto Liz al ver un punto negro que se les acercaba volando.

El punto se acerco lo suficiente y todos, a excepción de Liz, reconocieron la figura.

Es Bokkun - exclamo Tails

¿qué viene a hacer? - pregunto Knuckles

Bokkun aterrizo lo sufriente, saco un mini-televisor de su mochila y se los enseño al grupo.

Tienen un mensaje del doctor Eggman - Informo Bokkun

¿qué quiere el huevo? - pregunto Sonic, cosa que provoco una ligera risa en Liz, y una mirada fría por parte de Amy.

El robot encendió el televisor y en él se vio la cara de Eggman, este comenzó a hablar.

Hola intrusos - hablo el doctor - seguro se preguntaran donde están las dos conejitas que son parte de su grupo, bueno creo que esto los ayudara un poco - la cámara cambia de imagen y en ella aparecen Cream y Vainilla en una celda, ambas miraban el suelo, la imagen desaparece y reaparece el rostro de Eggman - no pienso lastimarlas, por lo menos por ahora, si quieren verlas de nuevo quiero una favor a cambio, Tails debe darme la contraseña para activar el "E.F.C.", de lo contrario despídanse de sus amigas - una risa exageradamente exagerada, resonó de fondo hasta que el televisor se apago.

una cuenta regresiva del 10 al 0 comenzó a sonar, todos se escondieron menos Liz, ella no entendía porque la cuenta regresiva, entonces Sonic se percato de esto y faltando 4 segundos para la explosión agarro a Liz y se tiraron detrás de unos arbustos. El reloj lleg todos salieron de donde estaban, a excepción de Liz y Sonic, Bokkun ya no estaba solo quedaba una mancha negra en el suelo, producto de la explosión. Sonic abrió los ojos, (los había cerrado cuando cayó al suelo) y se sonrojo al ver en la posición en la que estaba, se encontraba acostado sobre una Liz que lo miraba sonrojada, sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, Sonic se acerco un poco más entonces...

Sonic ¡¿qué haces?! - pregunto Amy, encontrando a los dos en esa posición comprometedora, ante el grito ambos se incorporaron a la velocidad de la luz y Sonic comenzó a reír nervioso

nada Amy, solo caí cuando empuje a Liz para que no se lastimara - dijo Sonic rápidamente

¿porque si estaba debajo tuyo estaría más protegida? - pregunto Amy molesta, con una mirada acusadora

no Amy no es lo que crees, solo fue un accidente - trato de explicar Liz

contigo quiero hablar luego "amiga" - dijo Amy y se reunió con el grupo, que trataba de planear algo para rescatar a Cream y Vainilla

lo siento mucho Sonic - se disculpo Liz

no fue tu culpa, pero ahora vamos con el grupo, estoy preocupado por las dos - dijo cortante el erizo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el grupo

por cierto Tails, ¿qué es el "E.F.C."?, esa cosa que menciono Eggman - pregunto Sonic llegando al grupo

es que... -Tails miro hacia el suelo

¿qué? - pregunto Sonic, queriendo que continúe, pero Tails se quedo cayado, pero antes de que Sonic volviera a hablar, Liz se acerco al zorro

Tails, cielo, que fue lo que pasó cuando estabas con Eggman - dijo Liz con una voz casi maternal, Tails se vio obligado a hablar, sin saber cómo podrían reaccionar sus amigos

pues, luego de que Eggman me trajo aquí, quería que le dijera alguna debilidad de Sonic, yo no quería pero me presionó y sin darme cuenta accedí a ayudarlo, el "E.F.C." lo construí con Eggman por error, esa máquina tiene la potencia suficiente para lastimar de gravedad a Sonic, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía Eggman me encerró, pero pude salir y en mi huida coloque una contraseña a la máquina para que Eggman no pueda usarla, de verdad lo siento mucho Sonic - termino Tails, no había dejado de mirar el suelo, todo quedo en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, Sonic se acerco a al zorro lentamente, Tails se percató de esto, pero no se movió solo espero la reacción de Sonic, cuando el erizo estaba lo suficientemente cerca se arrodillo, para estar a la altura del zorro, y lo abrazo muy fuerte, Tails sollozo en brazos de su hermano, y después de unos minutos…

¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Shadow rompiendo el silencio, Sonic rompió el abrazo

vamos a buscar a Cream y Vainilla, las traeremos de nuevo aquí y final feliz - dijo con una sonrisa engreída el erizo azul

¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? - pregunto Knuckles

entrando a la fortaleza - respondió tranquilo el erizo azul

¿cómo vamos a entrar? - pregunto Amy

por la puerta - dijo Sonic, los demás estaban empezando a irritarse

Sonic, no es tan fácil entrar - dijo Liz

¿quien dijo que es fácil?, si fuera así sería muy aburrido - respondió el erizo

Sonic basta de hacerte el engreído y toma las cosas enserio - dijo alterado el equidna

sinceramente me gusta más este Sonic, que el sentimental - comento Shadow - vamos todos a buscar a Eggman y darle su merecido - sentenció

recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que entramos - le recordó Amy

eso no importa, dividámonos y nos reuniremos todos en el cuarto donde se encuentra Eggman - sentenció Sonic

¿y donde es eso exactamente? - preguntó Liz, Sonic se quedo cayado

da igual, no es muy grande el lugar, lo encontraremos, Tails ven con migo, Liz y Amy ustedes por atrás y Knuckles y Shadow por la puerta principal - señalo Sonic, que se fue corriendo hacia la fortaleza con Tails en su espalda

me parece bien vamos - dijo Amy sujetando a Liz y saliendo corriendo igual que Sonic mientras a Shadow y Knuckles no les quedo más remedio que seguir la instrucciones de Sonic.

-00000-

Mientras Sonic y Tails se acercaban en silencio hacia la entrada de en medio (tiene tres puertas la fortaleza, la principal, la trasera y la de en medio, creo que debí mencionarlo antes), hasta que el zorrito rompió el silencio.

Sonic, lamento haber ayudado a Eggman - dijo mirando al suelo

vamos Tails, ya te he perdonado, a demás yo también cometí mis errores - dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

pero en ninguno me has "traicionado" - seguía Tails

pero te he fallado - Tails se quedo en silencio - yo soy el mayor, tu hermano mayor, yo debería dar el ejemplo y sin embargo me deje llevar por mis emociones y te deje solo, no te considero inútil, me has demostrado que no lo eres, pero aun así no debí haberte dejado de lado

Sonic, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa - le dijo Tails mirando a su hermano

no me pasará nada - dijo el erizo un tanto egocéntrico - a demás no es tu culpa, es culpa del huevo con ropa - Tails rió

¿recuerdas tu miedo al agua? - pregunto el zorrito

¿cómo piensas que podría olvidarlo? - respondió el erizo

pues... la maquina que construimos dispara una especie de rayo y a lo que toca lo envuelve en una burbuja que poco a poco se llena de agua, cuando se llena explota, al que recibió el ataque queda en el suelo medio ahogado, mientras una segunda arma dispara un mini-rayo que apunta directamente a la pierna - explico Tails

vaya que imaginación tienes, espera ¿me ahogaras en una burbuja de agua? - pregunto Sonic

no si en rayo no te alcanza, pero después de que termine con la maquina Eggman le agrego un par de cosas más, no se cual será el efecto final del ataque - termino Tails

pues entonces me cuidaré, solo si tú quieres - dijo Sonic con una mirada acusadora

no sé que estaba pensando cuando accedí a ayudar a Eggman - dijo Tails

bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, vamos ya estamos por llegar - sentenció Sonic

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez que entraron, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Eggman, ya que Tails conocía el camino, ¿qué paso con los demás?

-00000-

Amy caminaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras Liz intentaba explicarle las alucinaciones de Amy.

Pero, no es lo que piensas Amy, yo... - Liz fue interrumpida

¡hay sí, la idea era que llegaras y animaras a Sonic, cosa que yo no podía hacer porque él no quería que me acercara, por eso te llame, para pedirte ayuda, no para que enamores a MI Sonic! - gritaba Amy

pero yo no estoy enamorada de Sonic, ni él de mi, solo soy una amiga, se bien para que me llamaste y creo que ya está animado, no creo que me sigas necesitando, ¡no te preocupes no falta mucho para que me vaya! - dijo Liz un tanto enojada

¡mentira, te vi con él en los arbustos, que, ¿acaso fue un accidente?, solo una tonta se creería ese cuentito barato! - seguía gritando Amy

te conozco desde que éramos niñas, se de lo que eres capaz por Sonic, pero ¿no te parece que estas exagerando? - dijo Liz más tranquila

no lo sé - la charla se detuvo al llegar a la puerta trasera.

Con un martillazo de Amy, entraron y se dispusieron a buscar a Eggman.

-00000-

No hubo charla por parte de Knuckles y Shadow, por lo menos hasta llegar a mitad de camino...

Te vi cuando estábamos encerrados en ese cuartito - le dijo Knuckles a Shadow

¿y? - pregunto fríamente el erizo

vi como mirabas a Amy y como ella te miraba - dijo el equidna

¿y qué con eso? - dijo el erizo

vamos Shadow, puedes esconderle eso a Tails por ser chico, a Sonic por ser despistado, a Liz por qué no te conoce, pero a mí no - dijo Knuckles

no sé de qué me hablas - dijo Shadow

quieres que sea directo, bien, te gusta Amy - dijo Knuckles mirándolo de manera acusadora

eso no es cierto - Shadow no iba a decirle nada a Knuckles eso lo sabía bien

¿qué te dije antes? a mi no me engañas, pero veo que hay algo que te impide acercarte a esa eriza - Knuckles estaba dispuesto a hacer hablar a Shadow, el erizo se detuvo y miro el suelo un rato

eso no te incumbe - dijo irritado Shadow

¿qué es lo que te detiene?, acaso es... - el equidna fue interrumpido

¡no es nada porque yo no amo a Amy, me escuchaste no la amo! - grito Shadow

Amy tiene razón, es mejor el Shadow sensible, que este - dijo Knuckles enojado por fuera y triste por dentro

así soy y si no te gusta vete - dijo Shadow.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta principal, a diferencia de las otras puertas, esta tenía 2 guardias robots, el dúo fue al ataque para ingresar, luego, a la fortaleza.

-00000-

No te saldrás con la tuya Eggman, Sonic y los demás te detendrán - decía Cream, ella y su madre estaban en una jaula, fuera de ellas se encontraban Decoe y Bocoe, ya arreglados por Eggman, haciendo guardia, y más adelante el doctor y Bokkun espiando las mismas cámaras de antes

¿cómo?, las tengo a ustedes y a la maquina que Tails creó para mí - dijo Eggman

eso es mentira - dijo Vainilla - Tails es muy bueno jamás ayudaría a alguien como usted

¿eso creen?, esperen y verán, él me dará el código, y luego eliminaré a todos - dijo Eggman, luego empezó a hablar solo - Sonic que poco original eres, ven te estoy esperando.

-00000-

Tanto Sonic, como Tails, Liz, Amy, Shadow y Knuckles, fueron recibidos por un ejército de robots cortesía de Eggman, todos lucharon y vencieron fácilmente, pero la pelea más difícil podría no ser la más predecible, ya ha pasado la pelea entre Sonic y Tails, ¿cuál será la siguiente?, ¿abra una siguiente?

Y acá termina el capitulo once.

Como dije al principio el fic está llegando al final, unos capis más y fin.

Bueno creo que eso es todo.

**Reviews:**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs: **Si varias parejas van a aparecer, pero no todos los personajes tendrán una. Los reviews siempre me ayudan, me dan seguridad y fuerza para seguir el fic, gracias.

**Sonamyxsiempre: ¿**Te gusta el Shadamy?, que bueno. De eso estate segura, esos dos ya no pelearán.

**Dark Maquinolopsky: **Bueno vamos por partes, primero Shadow (en este fic) no amaba a María como para llegar a ser su novio, pero sentía algo muy fuerte y especial por ella, no sabía exactamente que era, pero sabe que por Amy siente algo parecido. Segundo, podría haber sido más emotivo, pero la situación no lo ameritaba, no estaban en condiciones de ponerse muy sentimentales en ese lugar. Tercero, lo de Silver, pues… Creo que no se me ocurrió, simplemente lo puse olvidándome del futuro, pero Liz lo conocía de algún lado, y Sonic… También jeje, perdón por ese error. Cuarto, me alegra que te guste el SonicxLiz, pasarán algunas cosas más entre Liz, Amy, Sonic y Shadow…

**A.G: **Por suerte ya están juntos, y no creo que se vuelvan a separar.

Eso es todo, lamento mi error en el capítulo anterior por haber nombrado a Silver, siendo impropio del tiempo del fic. Ahora si adiós.

Hasta el próximo capi.


	12. El último paso del plan

Hola a todos, acá un nuevo capítulo de mi fic.

Casi tocando el final...

**Capitulo 12: El último paso del plan, ¿eliminar a Sonic? **

Tails y Sonic ya habían pasado a todos los robots que los habían atacado, ahora se dirigían al cuarto de armado, Tails conocía el camino, esto haría que llegaran primeros a los demás. Pero el cuarto aún se encontraba muy lejos, así que Sonic empezó a hablar para matar el tiempo.

Oye Tails, esa máquina que construiste, ¿por qué se te ocurrió que dispare una burbuja de agua, y por qué explota? - preguntó Sonic

bueno... lo principal de la maquina no es la burbuja, sino el mini-rayo que dispara luego - contestó Tails

así, ¿cómo? - volvió a preguntar Sonic

es que, la maquina está preparada solo para dañarte a ti, también podría dañar a otro, pero la idea principal era dejarte a ti fuera de combate - explicó Tails - la burbuja está diseñada para causarte pánico, o sea, uno se asustaría si esta en un lugar cerrado sin salida mientras se llena de agua, bueno, me imagino que para ti si, ¿no?

como me conoces - dijo Sonic sonriendo

bueno, entonces cuando un individuo entra en pánico deja de pensar claramente y solo actúa por instinto, eso sería intentar salir a toda costa, pero estando la burbuja el mini-rayo no tendría mucho éxito, así que esta debe de explotar segundos antes de que el rayo se dispare, dejando aturdido a la víctima, y como tu mayor estrategia es correr, la maquina está diseñada para sentir los nervios, específicamente, de tu pierna - termino se explicación Tails

vaya, cada vez me sorprende más tu C.I. - dijo Sonic

aunque me hubiera gustado construirla en otra circunstancia y con otro propósito - dijo Tails, nuevamente triste

vamos, no te me decaigas ahora, cuando esa máquina este destruida espero que ya no tengas ningún cargo de conciencia - dijo Sonic

eso espero - susurro el zorrito

espera Tails - dijo Sonic empujando al zorro contra la pared, dos guardias estaban vigilando una puerta frente a ellos

esa es la puerta del cuarto de armado - informo Tails

entremos entonces - sentenció Sonic

-00000-

Amy y Liz todavía estaban luchando con un par de robots, pero ellos no eran el principal problema.

¿Por qué rayos no entiendes?, ¿acaso no sabes lo que significa nada? - dijo Liz, mientras golpeaba a un robot para descargar su ira

¿por qué rayos no entiendes que te conozco muy bien a ti y a Sonic?, se perfectamente lo que me ocultas - dijo Amy

aún así no puedes leer mi mente, no sabes lo que pienso, por eso te lo dijo ¡no me gusta Sonic! - la pelea no era solo con los robots, sino contra ellas también

eso es mentira, los vi allá y también vi como lo miras - se quejaba Amy

¿y qué harías si fuera así?, ¿si te digo que amo a Sonic y que no te voy a permitir que estés con él?, que te importaría ¡si tu amas a Shadow! - gritó Liz

¿qué? - pregunto Amy, entonces un robot la golpeo en la cara y esta chocó contra la pared

¡Amy! - grito Liz y elevó, con mucho esfuerzo, a todos los robots en el aire y luego los soltó, cuando los robots tocaron el suelo se destruyeron, así ya no quedaban más robots con los que pelear, Liz se acerco a Amy para ver cómo estaba

Amy, ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupada Liz

si - contesto la eriza rosa levantándose - ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? - pregunto volviendo al tema

te conozco Amy, yo creo que lo tuyo por Sonic es solo una obsesión, pero por Shadow, veo algo diferente, algo que te atrae hacía él - dijo Liz, Amy bajo la cabeza

nose lo que siento por ambos... nose a quien elegir - dijo Amy, parecía que en su mente había una confusión, ¿amor o obsesión?, ¿que sentía por Sonic?, ¿qué sentía por Shadow?

tu mente no tiene que elegir... sino tu corazón - dijo Liz

perdón Liz, no quise ponerme así por Sonic - se disculpo Amy

no importa, pero creo que tienes un problema por delante - razonó Liz

si tienes razón, pero por ahora vamos por Cream y Vainilla, a ver si así el tiempo elige por mí - dijo Amy

así se habla Amy - felicitó Liz

pues vamos - sentenció Amy.

Liz se había acostumbrado a esto, Amy cambiaba mucho cuando se trataba de Sonic, Amy se enojaba y luego recapacitaba, en el transcurso desde la puerta hasta ahí, habían sido más o meno peleas o roses.

_"Nunca cambias Amy, ya encontraras quien te valore como lo mereces..." _pensó Liz.

-00000-

Shadow y Knuckles pasaron sin ningún problema a los robots, se dirigían ahora al tal "cuarto de armado" que había mencionado Sonic, el problema era que de tanto caminar, se habían perdido...

Si me hubieras hecho caso y hubiéramos doblado para el otro lado, tal vez ahora estaríamos en otro lugar, más cerca del ese tal cuarto - dijo fastidiado Knuckles

no te pedí que me siguieras vete por donde quieras - contesto fríamente Shadow

bueno, para que el ambiente no esté tan tenso... ¿vas a decirme que sientes por Amy? - pregunto Knuckles

_"y así quieres bajar la tensión"_ - pensó Shadow - que pesado eres con eso - habló

dejaré de molestarte cuando me lo digas - insistió Knuckles

pues sigue participando - contesto Shadow

vamos... - siguió insistiendo Knuckles, silencio por parte de Shadow - oh vamos Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow...

¡CALLATE YAAAAA! - grito completamente sacado Shadow - ¿¡quieres qué te diga que siento por Amy?!, ¡bien la quiero, la quiero mucho, pero por una promesa a María de que no habría otra en mi vida, no puedo estar con...! - Shadow se tapo la boca y se puso rojo, su respiración se acelero, pero a Knuckles se le dibujo una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

¡sí!, yo tenía razón, amas a Amy, pero algo te impedía acercártele, aquí tengo la prueba, ¡lo sabía, lo sabía! - gritaba emocionado Knuckles, hasta que Shadow salto hacía él y le tapó la boca para que no grite más

cállate - ordenó Shadow - no quiero que nadie lo sepa, po... r... fa... vor - le costó mucho esas últimas palabras

bien me callaré, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi - dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa macabra

¿qué cosa? - preguntó el erizo un tanto atemorizado, por supuesto no lo iba a demostrar

lo pensare... - dijo Knuckles - ahora sigamos, tenemos mucho camino por delante - Knuckles se fue riendo, mientras Shadow solo pensaba en una cosa _"¿qué acabo de hacer y decir?, Voy a matarte Knuckles"._

-00000-

Eggman estaba sentado frente a las cámaras de seguridad, entonces notó algo, Sonic y Tails entrarían en cualquier momento.

Decoe, Bocoe, traigan a las prisioneras - ordenó Eggman

a la orden - dijeron al unísono, Decoe traía a Vainilla, mientras Bocoe traía a Cream ambas forcejeaban pero no conseguían que las soltaran, las colocaron frente a Eggman, entonces Eggman espero en silencio a que dos individuos entraron por la puerta y así paso.

De una patada Sonic derribo la puerta, pero al entrar los dos se quedaron quietos, ya que vieron a Cream y a Vainilla en poder de Eggman.

Quietos hay, o sino... - Eggman colocó un cuchillito al cuello de Vainilla

¿qué quieres huevo? - pregunto Sonic

ya lo he dicho, Tails ¿quieres que una muerte también cargué en tu conciencia? - pregunto el doctor de manera burlona

dales el código Tails - dijo Sonic

pero Sonic... - el zorrito fue interrumpido

Dáselos he dicho - ordenó el erizo

está bien Eggman, te lo daré, pero suéltalas ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto - dijo Tails

las soltaré, una vez que tenga la maquina funcionando en mis manos - dijo Eggman - Decoe, llévalo con la maquina - ordenó Eggman tomando a Vainilla, sin quitarle el cuchillo de su cuello.

Decoe obedeció y guió a Tails hacía la maquina, se encontraba en el mismo cuarto en una esquina, un poco alejado de donde se encontraban todos, Tails se acerco a un pequeño techado de números que había en la maquina, coloco los números 5-6-6-5 y la maquina se encendió, Eggman soltó a Vainilla y corrió hacía la maquina, empujando a todos en su carrera, Decoe también soltó a Cream y las dos conejas corrieron hacía Sonic y Tails también corrió hacía el erizo.

¿Qué hacemos ahora Sonic? - pregunto angustiada Vainilla

no lo sé - respondió el erizo

Sonic no permitas que el rayo te alcance - informo Tails - todos tienen que evítenlo.

Entonces se formo un hueco en la pared y de allí salieron Shadow, Knuckles, Liz y Amy.

Al fin llegamos - dijo emocionada Liz

y desearan nunca haberme encontrado - contrarresto Eggman y apunto su arma (tenía un extremo, del que se disparaba, en forma de cono, de allí saldría el rayo) hacía los recién llegados.

¡Cuidado!, ¡No permitan que el rayo los toque! - grito Tails, Eggman disparo, por suerte todos pudieron esquivarlo, Eggman seguía disparando hacía cualquier lado, todo se lleno de polvo y no veía nada.

Vainilla, Cream - les susurro Sonic

¿qué ocurre Sonic? - pregunto Cream

vayan al taller de Tails y tráiganme esto... - Sonic le dijo al oído de Vainilla lo que debían traer

de acuerdo Sonic - las dos se retiraron, no sabía cuánto tardarían, solo sabía que debían volver lo más rápido posible.

La niebla de polvo se disipó, y se vio a Liz y Knuckles, detrás de una mesa, escondidos, a Shadow y Amy, detrás de la puerta también escondidos, a Tails volando casi por el techo y a Sonic... completamente vulnerable y con el rayo de Eggman apuntándole, se encontraban a 5 metros de distancia entre sí.

Adiós, Sonic The Hedgehog - Eggman apretó el botón para disparar y...

**Se termino el capi...**

jeje, y acá corte el capitulo, posiblemente este sea el ante último capítulo.

Sé que nunca describí bien la maquina que construyeron Eggman y Tails, así que lo haré aquí... La maquina es un cubo gris con un cono en uno de sus caras color amarillo, con líneas naranjas a su alrededor, tiene otro cono (cortándole la punta) como base color gris y detrás un gran panel con muchos botones y teclas para manejar a la maquina, con una silla que también es parte de la maquina, bueno así me la imagino jeje.

Un pequeño aviso, a los que se dieron cuenta, he cambiado el Summary del fic, ya que la historia se despego bastante de lo que tenía pensado jeje...

Bueno creo que eso es todo...

**Reviews:**

**S.S. : **Gracias por tus halagos jeje, ya tendrá lo que se merece...

**Sonamyxsiempre: **Creo que la siguiente pelea será la de Eggman contra el grupo... Espero que quede bien.

Bueno antes de irme, quería pedir una cosa, todos los que dejen reviews respondan a esta pregunta, ¿logrará Eggman matar o lastimar a Sonic?, agreguen si quieren también como creen que terminará el fic, yo ya lo tengo decidido, en el próximo capi, al final escribiré los nombre de los que adivinaron o que se acercaron, estos se ganaran una TV pantalla plana de 42"... imaginaria jeje, pero enserio, ¿cuantos se animarán?

Bueno eso es todo, saludos.

P.D.: ¿Se nota que no sirvo de comediante?


	13. El desenlace final

Hola a todos...

De verdad, mil perdones por el retraso.

Aquí está el capi, en él (hasta determinado momento), Sonic relatará la historia desde su punto de vista.

Espero lo disfruten...

**Capitulo 13: El desenlace final, la fuerza de los sentimientos.**

POV Sonic:

Adiós, Sonic The Hedgehog - dijo Eggman y presionó el botón...

Yo esperaba lo que Tails me había contado, primero una burbuja, luego agua, luego una explosión y al final un disparo... Pero entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa más, _"pero después de que termine con la maquina, Eggman agrego un par de cosas más, no se cual será el efecto final del ataque" _esa frase, pronunciada por Tails, se me vino a la mente, quiere decir que el rayo inclusive me puede costar la vida... Todos estos pensamientos invadieron mi mente mientras veía como se le acercaba esa luz, ese rayo... No pude reaccionar a tiempo, cerré los ojos y espere "algo". Pero ese "algo" nunca llego, en lugar de todo esto, sentí otra cosa, un golpe, un golpe seco, que me recorrió la parte izquierda de la cabeza y también mi brazo izquierdo, y del lado derecho un peso, algo que me pesaba... me anime a abrir los ojos, estaba bien y a salvo, pero algo al lado mío no, Tails... ese zorro amarillo de dos colas que consideraba mi hermano estaba ahí, sobre mí, con una lastimadura que sangraba en el pecho, pronto me di cuenta de muchas otras cosas, los gritos de sus amigos por Tails, los gritos de Eggman por haber fallado su disparo, y... que Tails se encontraba inconsciente... Todo, todo esto no duró más que 30 segundos, y para mi duraron horas... pero entonces reaccioné, me levante y acosté a Tails en el suelo, rápidamente los demás se le acercaron, Amy y Liz intentaban reanimar al zorro, mientras Knuckles, Shadow y yo, comenzamos a atacar a Eggman, pero como era de esperarse, el doctor tenía un ejército de robots bajo su manga, pero no era lo único, también apareció un robot extrañamente familiar, era de mi misma estatura y mi misma forma.

Metal Sonic - dije, vi como Knuckles y Shadow atacaban a los demás robots, yo me puse a pelear con mi doble robótico.

Podían verse los brillantes ojos rojos del robot, me preparé e hice un spin-dash hacía él, pero fui regresado por un golpe que Metal Sonic me proporcionó en el estomago, nose como le hizo para atinarme, antes de tocar el suelo o de, al menos, reaccionar Metal Sonic me sujeto la cabeza y me rompió la nariz con un rodillazo, no conforme con eso me volvió a patear en el estomago, elevándome de la superficie, hasta que por fin toque el suelo, aunque eso también fue doloroso, estaba débil, lastimado y en el suelo, no podía pelear contra él, era muy fuerte, miré a Tails que se encontraba con las dos erizas, aún inconsciente, eso me dio fuerzas para levantarme, logré hacerlo, pero me tambaleaba mucho, me preparé para atacar, pero antes de volver a atacar algo más capto mi atención.

¡Sonic!

Era Vainilla la que gritaba, me gire y la miré, ella junto con Cream traían lo que les había pedido, esas 7 piedras que me asegurarían la victoria, las 7 esmeraldas del caos, me las lanzaron, no fue necesario atraparlas, en cuanto se me acercaron comenzaron a girar en mi entorno, no solo me afectaron a mí, sino también a otro erizo: Shadow. Los dos nos transformamos a Súper Sonic y Súper Shadow, no tardamos mucho en destruir a todos los robots, lo más complicado fue Metal Sonic, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo (y la ayuda del control Caos) logramos derrotarlo, Eggman escapó antes de que nos demos cuenta. Pero cuando todo terminó estábamos solos, Shadow y yo volvimos a la normalidad.

¿Dónde están todos?, ¿dónde está Tails? - pregunté

todos lo llevaron al hospital más cercano, tenemos que alcanzarlos - me respondió Shadow.

Los dos corrimos a todo lo que dábamos, llegamos pronto a un hospital cercano, entramos y preguntamos por Tails, efectivamente me confirmaron que se encontraba en el 3° piso, y allí nos dirigimos.

Sonic - me llamo Amy al verme llegar

Amy, ¿cómo está Tails? - pregunte, estaba muy preocupado por su estado, algo me asusto en ese momento, el silencio de la eriza, ella no podía hablarme, pero otro individuo tomo su lugar

Sonic, no sabemos cómo esta Tails, cuando lo trajimos fue atendido rápidamente por los doctores, lo que sabemos es que esta grave, tuvo una herida muy profunda en el pecho y perdió mucha sangre - la que me respondió fue Liz, no tuve palabras para responder, para mí, todo había pasado demasiado rápido... - Sonic

La eriza café me toco el hombro y me abrazo, no se porque, creo que fueron solo reflejos, pero le correspondí, entonces me acorde de otra persona, que si nos encontráramos en otras circunstancias ya me hubiese golpeado con su martillo gigante, Amy Rose. Dirigí mi mirada a ella y me sorprendí de su estado, estaba llorando, pero no sola, estaba en brazos de Shadow, que también la abrazaba, Cream estaba con su madre y Chees, y Knuckles se encontraba solo, parado y apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió la escena melancólica, el doctor.

Ustedes son los familiares o amigos del paciente Miles Prower - Pregunto el doctor, un búho avanzado de edad, según podía leer en su pecho, su nombre es el doc. Blud

todos somos sus amigos - respondió Vainilla

bueno, necesito a alguien que me acompañe, para que lo ponga al tanto de la situación - al escuchar eso automáticamente me ofrecí

yo voy - dije

acompáñeme - me dijo el doctor y comenzó a caminar, no me importaba a donde me llevara, siempre y cuando sepa sobre Tails.

El doctor me llevo a una parte de un pasillo, frente a este había una ventana de vidrio grande, por ella podía ver a Tails, estaba acostado, aparente inconsciente, y con varias maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo.

Tails... - dije al verlo

señor, lamento tener que decirle que su amigo esta en un estado crítico, debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió - me dijo el doctor

pero va a estar bien ¿verdad? - ni yo mismo me creía lo que había dicho

no podemos asegurarlo, haremos y le daremos todo lo que podamos, pero solo nos queda esperar a ver cómo reacciona - me respondió el doctor

¿no hay nada que pueda hacer? - si había algo que detestaba sentir era la impotencia

por el momento no, nosotros lo tendremos al tanto de todo - me dijo el doctor

¿hay algo más? - pregunte desanimado

no, nada - me respondió

entonces, ¿por qué me separo del resto? - le pregunte

sé que eres muy amigo de Tails, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, quería decirte que puedo dejarte pasar a verlo por un rato - me dijo con una sonrisa amable

¿de verdad? - le dije, aunque no me escuche, tenía cosas que decirle a Tails

solo por un rato, y que no te descubran - me guiño un ojo y se fue

gracias - le dije y entre a la habitación de Tails, entre despacio y me acerque a la cama - Hola Tails, nose si me escuchas, pero quería pedirte perdón otra vez, ya te los había dado y me habías perdonado, pero no actué bien, te deje solo, todo por esa tonta competencia entre Knuckles, Shadow y yo... Pero que digo, esto solamente es mi culpa, tengo que dejar de culpar a todo y hacerme cargo de mis actos (suspiro), Tails te prometo que cuando salgas de acá los dos vamos a estar juntos otra vez, vamos a ir a recorrer todos los lugares bonitos, vamos a visitar viejos amigos, a recordar anécdotas, vamos a hacer de todo, pero primero tienes que despertar, curarte, y luego saldremos de este lugar...

Mire a Tails, se que tenía que ser fuerte, pero verlo de esa manera me hacía sentir muy culpable, me hacía recordar cuando era más pequeño y ambos jugábamos juntos, fue el primer amigo que tuve, no es mucho más que un amigo, es como mi hermano, no soportaría que algo le pase. No me di cuenta que era, pero sentí algo cálido y mojado que recorrió mi mejilla, lo toque con la mano y me di cuenta que era una lagrima. Hacía tiempo que no perdía una, siempre me hacía el fuerte, ya que era el ejemplo de muchos, entre ellos, de Tails, no quería que me viera llorar, suspiré. El doctor me dijo que solo entrara un rato, así que me disponía a irme, pero algo me detuvo, algo cálido toco mi mano. Al voltearme me encuentra a ese zorrito con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándome fijamente, tenía su mano apoyada en la mía.

Tails - dije, entonces una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, no lo dude y lo abrace, escuche un pequeño gemido de dolor de su boca, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba débil, no tendría que haber hecho eso - perdóname...

está bien Sonic - me dijo débilmente, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos

Tails tienes que descansar, te prometo que no me voy a separar de ti, solo esperare afuera - tenía que irme, porque el tiempo se me terminaba y porque tenía que dejar el él descanse

está bien - me dijo y cerro sus ojos, al parecer dormido, me fui afuera de la habitación, allí me encontré con el doctor

Tails despertó, pero ahora se volvió a dormir - le informe al doctor

me sorprende que haya despertado tan pronto, pero para recuperarse completamente tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo - me dijo - una vez que este estable podrá irse

está bien, muchas gracias doctor - dije, ya con los ánimos renovados.

-00000-

POV normal:

Vainilla, Cream y Liz estaban sentadas en las sillas de la sala de espera, Knuckles no había cambiado su posición desde que Sonic se fue, Amy y Shadow estaban parados esperando a que Sonic regresara. Entonces el erizo entro en escena.

¡Sonic! - dijo Amy corriendo a abrazarlo, el erizo azul no rechazo su abrazo, se pudo ver como otro erizo, también presente, se ponía algo molesto con esto

¿cómo esta Tails? - pregunto la pequeña conejita levantándose

no te preocupes Cream, él está bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos - informo Sonic, entonces se sintió como el aire se volvía más relajado

eso es muy bueno - dijo Amy separándose del erizo

ahora solo hay que esperar a que este estable - comento Sonic

¿pudiste verlo? - pregunto Liz

si, reacciono cuando pase con él - dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

si Tails está bien, entonces no hay razón para que me quede - dijo fríamente Shadow

¿te vas? - pregunto Amy

dije que no hay razón para que me quede - respondió Shadow y comenzó a caminar a las escaleras del hospital.

Knuckles miró a Shadow mientras se alejaba y Liz miro a Amy, que miraba al erizo.

Amy - llamo Liz, la eriza se volteo - ¿no piensas moverte? - Amy lo pensó un poco, pero al final se fue corriendo tras Shadow, que ya no se veía por los alrededores, Knuckles sonrió

¿qué paso? - dijo Sonic sin darse cuenta del porque de la reacción de Amy

no seas tonto, ni siquiera se te ocurre el motivo por el que Amy corrió tras Shadow - dijo irritado Knuckles

no - contesto desinteresado Sonic parecía que su paz y tranquilidad regresaban a su ser

ella oculto bien sus sentimientos - comento Vainilla

si, tan bien que ni ella había podido encontrarlos - contesto Liz.

-00000-

¡Shadow! - grito Amy al, por fin, haber encontrado a Shadow, justo en las puertas del hospital, el erizo se volteo

¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto fríamente, ella no sabía bien que decirle

yo... vine a buscarte - respondió

¿y por qué? - volvió a preguntar él

porque yo... no quiero que te vayas, quiero que... quiero que... estés conmigo - dijo nerviosa la eriza

¿para qué?, no me necesitas, tienes a Sonic contigo - dijo Shadow dispuesto a seguir caminando

él no puede darme lo que quiero - dijo ella

¿qué es lo que quieres? - dijo el erizo, parecía interesado en sus palabras

quiero... quiero... tener a alguien conmigo, alguien que no me abandone, que me quiera y me respete - dijo ella

¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿acaso yo puedo darte eso? - la eriza ya no sabía que decir, ¿cómo le haría entender sus sentimientos?

si - dijo ella después de pensarlo - porque yo... yo... yo te quiero Shadow, más que un amigo - esas palabras hicieron que Shadow la mirara a los ojos, no había mucho espacio entre ellos

¿cómo que más que un amigo? - pregunto, aunque no lo mostrara por dentro sentía algo muy agradable, un sentimiento que hacía años no sentía

Shadow yo... sé que eres frío y no eres muy expresivo, realmente no sabía que era lo me atraía hacia ti, pensé que era solo amistad, mi obsesión por Sonic me segó, pero luego... me di cuenta de que era lo que realmente sentía, y eso es amor... yo... te amo Shadow - confeso finalmente la eriza

¿de verdad? - pregunto el erizo, no sabía cómo reaccionar

sí, eso es lo que siento - Amy se acerco a Shadow y poso delicadamente sus labios con los del erizo, él la rodeó con sus brazos, luego de un rato se separaron

para ser franco, yo también me sentía atraído por ti, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo... - confeso el erizo

así que decidiste ocultarlo - Amy estaba rodeada por los brazos de Shadow - ya no tienes porque hacerlo, tampoco tienes por que reservarte nada, yo puedo escucharte... - Shadow sonrió, solo una persona le había dado una confianza similar en su vida, y fue María

gracias Amy - dijo él

-00000-

Knuckles ya se había ido del hospital, hacía tiempo que había dejado la esmeralda maestra sola. Todos insistían en que Cream regresara a su casa, pero ella se negaba. Después de que Sonic le prometió que iría verla la mañana siguiente para informarle sobre Tails, accedió a irse. Así Sonic y Liz quedaron solos, Liz esperando la llegada de Amy para poder irse para la casa de la eriza rosa, y Sonic porque no quería dejar el hospital hasta que Tails saliera de ahí.

¿No se están tardando mucho? - pregunto preocupada Liz sentada en una silla, ya había caído la noche y ni rastros de Amy y Shadow

no te preocupes, ya deben de estar por llegar - la tranquilizo Sonic, sentándose a su lado

te noto mucho más tranquilo ahora - comento Liz, ese silencio se volvía incomodo

sí, yo no sé que haría si pierdo a Tails, lo conozco desde que era muy pequeño y fue el primer amigo que tuve - dijo Sonic con una sonrisa nostálgica

qué bonito, por eso es tu mejor amigo - dijo Liz

es más que eso, Tails es como mi hermano - dijo Sonic - según él, soy la única familia que tiene, estaba solo cuando lo encontré

Amy me conto sobre él, también me dijo que ustedes eran prácticamente inseparables, por eso me extraño mucho al saber que se habían peleado - al momento que Liz pronuncio esas palabras la sonrisa se borro de los labios de Sonic - perdona, no tenía que haber dicho eso

no importa Liz, eso ya paso, no volveré a cometer el mismo error - dijo el erizo mirando fijamente los ojos de ella - Liz, yo...

Sonic, tal vez no sea el momento pero, ¿tú me consideras tu amiga?, ¿o algo más?... - esto último fue casi en un susurro

eres algo más que mi amiga Liz, yo lo veo así - contesto directamente él con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco se acercaron entre sí, ya estaban tan cerca que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos. Pero en el momento que estaban por juntar sus labios, alguien entro al pasillo, e hizo que ambos saltaran de la impresión. Shadow y Amy habían regresado, ambos tomados de las manos.

Llegaron - dijo Liz nerviosa

creo que iba a ser mejor si tardábamos unos minutos más - comento Shadow, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de ambos

¿y eso por qué? - Amy no había llegado a ver la escena

no importa - dijo el erizo negro

bueno, Liz, tenemos que irnos - dijo Amy

si tienes razón - ella se levanto, Sonic suspiro

bueno, los veré mañana - dijo - yo me quedaré esta noche.

Después de que se despidieran, y de que Sonic le robase un beso a los labios a Liz, el erizo azul quedo solo en ese lugar, esperaría todo lo necesario por la recuperación de Tails, se lo debía.

-00000000-

Bueno, ahora si ya conozco la historia completamente - dijo una eriza café sentada en un sillón

si, y decir que ya pasaron 6 meses - comento un erizo azul, con una sonrisa nostálgica

y cuántas cosas pasaron desde entonces, ¿no Sonic? - pregunto la eriza café

tienes razón, Tails se recupero completamente, Amy y Shadow se volvieron novios, Knuckles... Knuckles... - dijo el erizo pensativo - Knuckles sigue siendo tan aburrido como siempre, ¡Auch!

Sonic no seas grosero - le reclamo la eriza, después de golpearlo

no seas aburrida Liz, o terminarás como Knuckles JAJAJA - rió Sonic

vaya, después de haber servido a Knuckles y a Shadow por un día, ya que ni siquiera pudiste ganarles en esa estupidez suya, subiste bastante tu sentido del humor - comento Liz, borrándole la sonrisa a Sonic

hicieron trampa, por eso me ganaron - dijo Sonic irritado

¿hey, no te olvidas de algo más que paso en esto meses? - pregunto Liz

si, que conocí a la chica más bonita del mundo - contesto Sonic

hay Sonic, vamos a llegar tarde - dijo Liz de repente

¿a dónde? - dijo el erizo, medio perdido

no te acuerdas, quedamos con Tails para ir a las montañas, apúrate - ambos salieron corriendo de la casa, que ahora, compartían juntos.

Así, ambos erizos se fueron a un encuentro más, de un día más. Siguiendo el transcurso de sus vidas, tratando de olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente. Dejando atrás todos sus _errores_.

**Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me costo muchísimo hacer este capítulo, lo modifique una veces. No les voy a contar todos mis problemas... **

**Bueno, estaba pensando si sería el último capítulo o agregaría uno más, finalmente decidí (como no había mucho que agregar) que este es el capítulo final...**

**Sé que no es el final más original del mundo o el más elaborado, pero hice un esfuerzo, si bien este no es el primer fic que hice, si es el primero que termino.**

**Bueno, aquí termina el fic de errores.**

**Reviews:**

**Sonamyxsiempre: **Bueno, no acertaste XD. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic desde que lo encontraste (supongo).

**yoshino: **Bueno acá está el capítulo.

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic, y a los que dejaron reviews.**

**Y a los que me aguantaron en mis errores XD**

**Bueno, me despido hasta algún otro fic a futuro, si les interesa.**

**Saludos a todos.**


End file.
